Live Through This Pt Three of Going There
by FaeCym
Summary: Part Three of the Going There Season 2 two story. Piper is free but Alex is still dealing with the consequences of her illegal activity and her cooperation against Kubra. OITNB belongs to P. Kerman and J. Kohan-I just write stories to entertain the best Fandom on the planet. This storydedicated to all the readers that take a few moments of their time to review! M for good stuf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

PIper

Piper had hoped to see Fig again but she wasn't there. She testified before the Grand Jury and remained steadfast in her testimony. It was obvious by the end of the long session that she and her husband would be indicted. Mandy whispered to her that she felt they would end up in a plea deal. It was going to be a long drawn out case with lots of media, due to this political status. Half way through the procedure she started to feel anxious. Piper wasn't sure what was bothering her but she wanted to talk to Alex.

Mandy noticed and leaned over to whisper, "You alright?"

"I want Alex. I feel funny," Piper said. She looked at the closed door and felt trapped. Grand Juries were closed. Once you entered the court room you were in there for the duration. She may be called back up to testify or clarify something she said, so Piper had to stay. She was uncomfortable at best. Eventually, around three- thirty in the afternoon, the Judge sent the Grand Jury to deliberate. She watched as Fig's legal team started to confer with the prosecution. Piper's knee was throbbing.

"Told you," Mandy said with satisfaction. Piper nodded and scooted out of the courtroom to the hallway. Her body guard, Seth was standing right before the doors. She had given him her phone to hold. Mandy had done the same with a wink that he could answer her emails if he wanted to help her out with work. He had a great personality and Piper felt safe with him. He was careful not to get too close to her, but stay close enough that she felt protected. She knew it was a razor's edge but he walked with practiced ease.

"Ma'am your office and others have called repeatedly," he said handing it to Mandy. His face wasn't as open as it was a before. He handed her the phone and then steered them around the corner to a more private bench area. Piper was nervous suddenly worried he spotted someone from Kubra's organization.

"Where is my phone, I want to call Alex," Piper insisted. He didn't hand her the phone and she frowned. Mandy was listening to her voicemails.

"Mother fuck…stupid fucking prosecutor…." She murmured. Then she listened to another one and looked at Piper with such an expression that it made Piper's stomach flip.

"What is going on?"

Mandy held up her hand and checked a few more messages. She then looked again to see where she was and growled in frustration. "Okay, Piper…sit down a minute, I've got news." Piper leaned on her cane and Seth helped her to sit down.

Mandy took her hands and Piper felt really scared. "Stop fucking around and tell me what is wrong," she insisted. Mandy nodded and took a deep breath.

"The Feds have made a deal with Kubra. Apparently, while he was in the UK, in jail to await extradition, he was cellmates with a suspected terrorist. He made a deal for information that he learned. He gets immunity on the drug charges but will be sent back to his country without hope of returning, legally." Piper blinked and asked her to repeat it. She did.

"You mean to say the fucking drug King Pin gets off completely with only serving a few months in a UK jail?" she asked for clarification. Mandy nodded, letting her asked. "What about Alex's deal?"

Mandy cleared her voice and looked down for a moment. "The other phone calls were about that and from Cal. They have called Alex before the Federal Prosecutor to discuss the deal we cut. We had to make concessions because we reworked it when you got out early. I fear they will be remanding her to custody to serve out the remainder of her shortened sentence. They can't redact the offer they made but the conditions, such as house arrest while awaiting the trial and the weekend incarceration were all predicated on Alex needing to be safe for the prosecution."

Piper could only hear her heart pounding for a few moments as fear and anxiety rushed through her body. "You said Cal called, why?" She was afraid of the answer. Surely Alex was safe at the cabin, watching Netflix and finishing her book. Piper was going to stop by her favorite book store in Brooklyn, _Book 'Em_, to get her everything on the hardback new seller list.

"They prosecutor's office wants her present in the morning. They called me to tell me, then had the Marshals bring Alex to a local precinct. She is in route now," Mandy explained. Piper immediately saw Alex in the Orange suit with shackles on her hands and feet. Her mind and body remembered being moved like cattle in a line for the ConAir flight. Alex would ride with the Marshals but still.

"What does that mean? Can she stay with you? Does she have to go to a holding cell? Do you know how scary those places are? Will she have her phone? Fuck!" Piper was spiraling out of control some. She started to rise and pace, her cane forgotten.

"Calm down Miss Chapman. You know the answers to these questions…you just don't like them," Seth answered her. Piper gasped and swallowed trying to stop her panic. She had been struggling the entire trip. Piper didn't feel right in her own skin now. She had told Alex about Kubra then the next day Alex was whisked away from the safe haven she had created for her. Piper might not have known that Alex was coming to be under House Arrest, but she made sure Alex felt safe and loved there. That was thrown out the window with her body shackles and holding cells.

"Fuck, Kubra can still get to her! He will kill her for turning on him. He has no reason now not to get back at her. She isn't safe…do they know that?" Mandy was on the phone and Seth was still comforting her listening. She got off the phone and made Piper sit down.

"Okay, listen…I will be at the police station when she comes in…she'll be there in an hour or so. Marshal Suggs is with her and I'll be able to confer-"

"I want to see her. I'll go with you, please Mandy I need to see that she is alright," Piper pleaded.

"I'm sorry Piper, but only her counsel will see her. I am going ahead and insisting on protective custody. Suggs assured me she'd stay with Alex until she feels she is safe from reprisal. The Feds are sending him to a deportation detention center on Riker's Island until they can send him back. His family's influence and current political upheaval are going to make it hard. So I hope you find some comfort in knowing he is detained. I will be asking for solitary and no visitors to help keep Alex safe. It's….all I can do Piper. Seth, please take her back to my apartment, the building manager will buzz you in with proper ID. I'll be back as soon as I can with word from your girl. I'll see if you can come into the hearing tomorrow as well….I might fudge a bit and say you are engaged…if that's okay?" Mandy asked softly. Piper looked at her and then burst into tears. She couldn't lose Alex back to the prison system.

"Awww hon," Mandy said as she hugged Piper close. "I'll do my best for her." Piper wiped her eyes and went with Seth. He was very cautious and took her out a back door.

Piper watched the streets and people as she passed by from the back seat of Myka's SUV. She was in shock and recognized it. Piper needed to think through this…should they run? Could they run? Would Alex be sent straight back to prison?

"Remember to breathe," Seth said to her while looking at her expression in the rear view mirror. Piper took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she caught his concerned gaze in the mirror. "I will not lose her." He nodded as if to say he believed her. Piper turned her gaze out to the city and waited to hear something from Mandy.

She paced Mandy's apartment while Seth kept his distance. It was nearly five by the time Mandy called.

"Hey, she is fine but really worried about you. I convinced them that she should be kept in a private holding cell tonight. We will go before the Federal Prosecution team tomorrow morning. It is a closed session and Alex doesn't want you to be there waiting….she is afraid if she is placed directly in custody afterwards that you will have a bad reaction and then a relapse. I'm on my way now, I'm going to bring take out from my favorite Thai place. We'll talk about it more when I get there,"Mandy explained and then hung up before Piper could protest Alex's 'wants'.

She didn't care what Alex wanted, she was going to be there. If Mandy tried to stop her, she'd have hell to pay. "We just have to live through this baby….just live through this together," Piper whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Miss Chapman?" Seth inquired from his spot by the front window.

"No, nothing to worry about Seth….Mandy will be here soon with Thai food," Piper informed him. He smiled and turned to look at the window again, scanning the next building with his ever watchful eyes.

**** Thank you for responding with all the reviews…Guestx10, RainAddict, Disney,Never ending Rumspringa,Soul, Budda, ToxicPink,SandrafromAust, Ahh, Kris, Vausemania,Clarice, FFChik, Phantomframe, amberdisley,Rocktrauman, emj, AND derekjeter (and any other that I missed)- this part of the story is for YOU! My good buddy Bassren, she was very eloquent as well- really pushing me to continue only if it was best for me. I was feeling just terrible about my writing ( problems with my work) and just unable to actually find the energy to continue this story that I love. I hope you enjoy this last part. I will try one post a week until the show opens. Much love and gratitude to you- Blessings and peace to all- Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Fucking Godmother

Chapter Two

Alex

The ride there was nice enough. Suggs offered to buy her dinner but she couldn't eat. She knew that she'd regret that later but she figured she'd miss dinner at the jail. She was happy to see the City. She missed it but would change it all in a heartbeat if she could just be back with Piper at the cabin. She was processed like before and had to hand over her clothing. The policewoman that did her pat down was quick and efficient. Alex went through and was put in a holding cell next to the main bull pen. She watched as all forms of criminal and police walked through the busy office.

"This will not do…please I need to see the Captain. Alex, I'll be back in a minute," Mandy said loud enough to be heard over the busy room. Alex was surprised because she was watching an officer try to take a statement from a drunk, homeless man and didn't really see Mandy come up.

"Oh..um okay," she said to Mandy's back. Alex was impressed at how fast she got to the station. She wanted to ask how Piper was doing and what happened in her trial, but Mandy was on a war path. She saw her standing before the office hallway, giving some Sergeant paperwork. She disappeared down the hallway and Alex went back to watching the stream of life in the busy room.

**Once she and Piper had gone to a local precinct to bail out a friend…she had been arrested for physically assaulting her boyfriend. Alex was pretty sure the charges would be dropped once Allen got over his broken nose. She told Piper she'd go by herself but Piper wanted to see the inside of a police station. **

"**What you've never been in one before? Not even as a kid for like breaking a window or shoplifting?" Alex asked incredulously. **

**Piper had looked at her with an open gaze. "Oh no, I didn't break windows or steal things. We went on a field trip in fifth grade but I caught mono from kissing Jaime Fraser and missed it. Come on Al, take me on a field trip," Piper had asked with a grin. They had been officially together for about two weeks and Alex still marveled at her innocence. The friend's name was Megan and Alex had known her for a couple of years. She sold for Alex and was apparently good enough for Alex to bail her out. She was going to pay cash so there was no chance really of it being traced back to her. She went to the front desk and the Sergeant sent her to accounting. It was a precinct in the Bronx. Piper's eyes were so wide when she saw a bunch of prostitutes brought in from the wagon. One girl was fighting with the cop that told her to move it. They weren't handcuffed but it looked like he was about to cuff her. **

"**Get your fuckin' hands off me you stinkin' pig. I told your sorry ass I was just walkin' home and thought he was gonna give me a ride. Your 'sting' operation weren't nuttin but a case of entrapment, uh huh," she spouted. She was tall and big for a woman. Alex half thought she was transgendered but really couldn't tell unless she asked. She looked away and didn't make eye contact.**

**But Piper did. **

"**What you lookin' at bitch? I'll claw out those baby blues if you keep-"**

**Alex stepped in front of Piper and crossed her arms. The officer brought the girl down to ground so fast it was scary and Alex had to stand back. She pressed Piper back against the desk. It only took a few minutes of cussing and threats but she was moved through to the holding cells in back. **

"**You okay?" Alex asked as she turned around. Piper's face was pale but she nodded. "Want to wait outside?" Piper shook her head and then Alex thanked the Desk Sergeant. Piper thought the accounting office was tame in comparison. She did what she came to do and they waited for Megan to be processed out in the big room. Piper held her hand and watched all the people come in and out like she was watching a movie. **

"**I don't want you to end up in here," Piper said softly. Alex put her arm around her and held her close. **

"**I'm not going to get caught. Everything will be alright," she whispered in her ear. Alex felt Piper relax and she realized her love believed her completely. It was amazing how trusting she was when there was no way Alex could know if she'd ever get caught. **

Alex was still lost in memory when an officer yelled at her to come forward then escorted her to a private office. She had to blink her eyes to adjust to the dim light. The main squad area was very well lit with florescent bulbs, but this room was a conference room.

"How are you?" Mandy asked right off the bat. She came around and surprised Alex by hugging her.

"Um oh…hello. I'm fine…how is Piper? How did it go with Fig?" Alex asked her as well. She was fine. She was a convict and cells…cuffs and abrupt officers was a part of her reality now.

Mandy shook her head some. "She is in shock and really upset. We were in the closed courtroom when she had a bad feeling. She wanted to leave and call you. Of course, we couldn't do that. I made her go back to my place. I knew it would be a stretch for me to get to see you tonight, let alone a girlfriend. I showed the Captain your plea agreement and filled him in on the attempts against your life and Piper's life while at Litchfield. He has agreed to keep you in a private cell. It is like solitary but you'll be safe. He said only two officers will have access to you."

"What is going to happen now that he struck a deal?"

Mandy clenched her jaw. "They gave him immunity for his testimony. Apparently, his information proved right. I can't say for certain what it is that he gave them, only that it was given to Homeland Security, so is most likely against a terrorist organization. His Visa was revoked here and in England so he will have to return to his own country," she looked at her notes and continued. "Melilla." Alex nodded. It was a Spanish city not really a country and was considered to be occupied territory by Morocco. This was the root of Kubra's conflict there as his family controlled the gangs there and had been defacto rulers for years. She didn't bother to correct Mandy as it just didn't fucking matter.

"So is he out on bail now? Is Piper safe?" Alex was beginning to really worry.

"Her guard is with her and he is at Riker's Island under solitary lockdown. He will be extradited as soon as they get clearance from an official government. Look, this meeting may just be to tell us about what happened with the trial and to set up your weekend jail time," Mandy offered.

"Why bring me here then? Why not just call you or work through your office? No, they are going to try and send me back because I don't need to testify. If I go to Riker's Island, Piper will lose her mind….all she's done since getting out is study the prison system," Alex replied.

"We don't know what they'll try. I do know I had a clause in your deal that you would get the reduced sentence even if he didn't go to trial or got off. If they try to wiggle out of the deal, I'll have them up for prosecutorial misconduct," Mandy threatened with her jaw clenched.

Alex took her hand and squeezed it. "I know you'll do your best. I don't want Piper there…she will lose her shit and …I swear I'll break down if she does," Alex explained.

"She wants to see you, Alex. She just wants to be near you….surely you understand?" Mandy said as she squeezed her hand back. Alex nodded. She did understand. She would want to see her as well but Alex didn't want her to take the chance of hurting herself.

"I don't want her upset or having a setback. She is actually walking with a cane…how did it go today?"

Mandy explained how Piper was called up twice and how she was disappointed that Fig wasn't there but that they were sure she'd take a deal.

"Most people do," Alex observed. She remembered when she had to face decisions like that about her own future. At the time she threw Piper under the bus by naming her. She knew others might give her name and she wanted to be the one to benefit. If she could go back in time she would stop all of it and save Piper the last year of her life….even if it meant never having her again.

Alex insisted about Piper not coming to the hearing but she had a feeling that Piper would fight it. Mandy had the same thought, "I will try Alex, but it is Piper." She nodded. She told Alex that she would be changing her clothes there. Mandy jotted down the sizes to make sure she had something that would fit.

"Piper knows them all...though I've lost some weight," Alex admitted.

"Are you scared?" She asked this looking straight at Alex. Her instinct was to crack a joke.

Alex snorted and said, "Fear is for the faithful. Besides, I've been to prison so I have some notion what it is like."

"You didn't have Piper then," Mandy pointed out. A shot of fear raced through her body so intense that Alex actually gasped. She tightened her grip on Mandy's hand. She had been fighting tears since she was shackled and they started to form in her eyes.

"I don't want to...fuck I don't want to do it without her and I don't want her anywhere near there again. I don't think I'm strong enough to push her away," Alex said then she sobbed. Mandy moved around the table, never letting go of her hand and she stooped to hug Alex.

"It's going to be alright. You two can make it through anything Alex. You just keep loving her and the happy ending will come, I promise," Mandy said.

Alex wiped her eyes and darted a glance at her. "You sound like a fairy-fucking-Godmother Mandy."

"Well, maybe I am. You straighten up that face, I'm going to get you something decent to eat from the machine and maybe some tea...you like tea," Mandy mumbled as she straightened herself up and headed to the door. Alex lifted her glasses up on her head and wiped her eyes with the heels of her hand. She realized Mandy needed to do something for her because she was in a holding pattern...and a holding cell until tomorrow.

"Oh Pipes, baby I miss you and feel like shit for wishing you were here with me," Alex whispered to herself. She put her head down and tried not to cry anymore as she waited on Mandy to return with her vending machine dinner.

***Fantastic reviews! You guys are the only reason I keep writing fanfic at all! I hope you are enjoying the back and forth POV. Busy week for me but I promised and I try to keep my promises...Please review! Peace Fae***


	3. Chapter 3 Television of Human Drama

Chapter Three

Piper

She didn't sleep really. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing Alex alone in a cold cell. It was stupid because she knew Alex was strong enough to handle it all. She was just worried about the trial and sleep was very elusive. She took an early shower and made phone calls in the morning. The first thing Piper did was hire a car service to take her to the Federal Courthouse. She scoured the website until she was certain where the office would be in the building.

She had Mandy's coffee ready and told Seth that their car was downstairs as soon as he came into the room. "You can go talk to the driver, or drive me yourself...I don't care. I will however, be sitting outside the office when Alex is brought in and I will be there when you come out," Piper said with such finality she dared Mandy or Seth to argue.

Mandy sipped her coffee and grabbed a yogurt for breakfast. " I never doubted you would. Um can I share your car...it will save me taking a cab,"she replied. Piper just nodded at her and smiled. "I know better than to tell you that you can't be at the courthouse Piper. Just be aware that you can't go inside and she is really scared you'll hurt yourself." Piper held up her cane and showed Mandy how she used it to walk. Mandy offered Piper something to eat and she waved it away.

"You barely touched your dinner. Piper, eat this now or I'll tell Alex and she'll be worried the entire time," Mandy threatened. Piper was certain she wouldn't add to Alex's worry but she took a yogurt anyway. She held it in her hand and remembered the act of kindness that Red showed to her on her first day in Litchfield. She had to smile remembering her epic fuck up. It was the first time in her life she remembered being hungry and maybe it changed her. She ate her yogurt in silence, alone with her memory.

The night before she had helped Mandy pick out an outfit for Alex to wear in her meeting...Piper put it all together in a garment bag. She hoped it would be appropriate. She remembered how Larry's Dad had her pick out some girl next door outfit to remind the sentencing judge that she was this WASP girl that just made a youthful mistake. Alex wasn't going to be able to pull that off. Piper chose a sharp pin striped pants suit. She had to send out for shoes that would fit but she didn't want Alex to wear sneakers with that suit. Mandy commented that she would look a bit like a lawyer but Piper thought it might help Alex to feel good about herself. She wanted her to feel prepared.

She didn't recall much of the ride there. Piper just sat on the bench where Mandy said she'd get to see Alex and waited as Mandy carried Alex's clothing down a long corridor. Seth kept a close eye on Piper. He actually stood so people had to go around her twice. She let him do his job and just waited, looking down that long corridor.

An eternity later, she saw them walking towards her. Alex was in shackles but she looked great in the suit. Piper didn't stand yet, Mandy had warned her not to pull attention to herself or the court officers may remove her from the premises. She sat calmly and watched the love of her life make that shuffling walk. Piper could see her jaw clench as she saw her and she knew that Mandy hadn't warned her that Piper would be there. Seth watched the hallway both ways as they approached the office doors directly across from Piper.

"I need a moment with my client," Mandy said and she moved Alex over to stand near Piper's bench.

Alex spoke first, "Are you alright? I wish you'd brought your crutches don't-"

"Al, stop worrying about me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I"m fine," Piper whispered back to her. They looked for a moment at each other. She wanted to stand and take her into her arms...she wanted that so much that her arms actually ached. Yet she couldn't and Mandy had to turn her towards the door after that brief conversation.

Alex looked over at Seth before she went inside and said, "Keep her safe, even if it is from herself." He nodded and Alex disappeared through the door. She sat down beside Piper and she tried not to tear up as she waited.

"I have only worked for you on this detail for a couple of months but even I can see the two of you love each other dearly. I will keep my word to her and trust that it will work out for you both," Seth said gently. Piper smiled at him and fought back her tears again. She just wanted it to be done and for Alex to be free.

The time moved so slowly and Piper had to get up and move around. Her phone rang and she was going to just ignore it but she saw it was from Litchfield. Piper accepted the call and sat back down with a quick, "Hello."

"Nicky gave me this new number, I take it you are no longer Neri?" Red asked directly.

"Yeah, I'm free and clear...and Neri is back so she needs her phone. Oh Red," Piper said and her voice actually broke.

"What is wrong?"

Piper told her, still careful not to say Alex's name and Red listened. "I'm literally sitting outside the offices where her future is being decided."

"She has a good lawyer right?" Red probed.

"Yeah the best, my friend Mandy...she is the one that got me out of Litch and her deal. Fuck him...he ruined our life once and now he is doing it again," Piper fumed.

"Really? I thought you did your own crime and I know for a fact that your lady love made no secret that she loved what she did. You got yourselves into this trouble but yes he did fuck up her plan to get out of it early," Red said in her straight forward manner. She told Piper that Alex had all the tools that many didn't have and she had to have faith in her friend.

"I'm trying, Red," Piper replied.

Red made a very Russian sound in her throat, "You two are always in the stew of love and life. We are hoping for the best for both of you and I'll call later to find out what happened. I have to go the time is nearly up."

"Did you need anything? I didn't even ask when you called-" Piper felt like an idiot.

"I just wanted to see if you had been by the restaurant. They opened this week and he has been so busy the phone calls are short," Red said it as if it was no big deal but Piper knew she was anxious to know everything was going well. Piper knew there was about fifteen ex-cons working there now. They were getting on the job training while still in halfway houses. She wasn't scheduled to check on it for a month but she could tell that Red wanted to know.

"I'll go by as soon as I can...I don't know what I'll be doing," Piper looked at the door and swallowed down her fear. She didn't know where she was going but she knew it would be as close to Alex as she could get.

"No rush, just focus on your girl and get there when you can," Red said then she quickly said goodbye before the phone cut off. Piper put the phone in her purse and leaned back against the cool granite walls.

"Everything okay?" Set asked her with a gentle tone that didn't quite fit the massive man.

Piper just nodded again and watched the door, willing it to open. Eventually, it did. Alex came out behind Mandy and the officers followed.

"She is going to be processed out and released to my custody. Come over here Piper, let them take her down the hall," Mandy said and she put her arm around Piper's waist to keep her from surging forward.

"What happened, Alex are you okay?" Piper could see her expression was guarded. She wouldn't look directly at Piper and it was scaring her. The officers moved her down the hall quickly. Piper was not happy. Mandy told her to have the car pick them up at the precinct and pushed Piper towards Seth. She wasn't pleased with this arrangement and stomped off towards the exit. "Wait, Piper...Miss Chapman, your cane," Seth called after her. Her knee hurt but her fury pushed it down.

"You...use it!" she growled out. She was so frustrated that she couldn't think of something smart ass to say back. Her anger always made her tongue tied. Mandy or Alex could have said SOMETHING to her there.

"Hey...look, she has been released to her lawyer's custody. She probably had to file a notion or they are still waiting on a judgment. It's good news though because you will see her again soon. Come on, this way is faster," Seth said as he handed her the cane.

She rode up front with Seth and he didn't even bitch. Piper wanted to go into the precinct but he insisted they wait outside. She told him about how she visited one once with Alex.

"What did you think?"

"It scared me but I felt safe with her. It was like a television of human drama...I was so stupid and self righteous. They are my people now and I'll never be that naive or stupid again," Piper answered. Piper remembered how Alex had promised her that she wouldn't get into trouble.

She saw Alex first and wanted to get out of the car but Seth was by her door. She opened it quickly and moved her to the back. Alex and Mandy slipped into the back with her. Piper put her arms around her and held her close. She smelled like the inside of a jail, bad food and too many bodies close together. Piper didn't care she just wanted to hold her.

"Fuck, I love you," Alex whispered to her. Piper started to cry but pulled back to ask.

"Tell me what happened," she insisted.

"Well, they revoked my house arrest and wanted to return me to federal custody for the remainder of the time, but Mandy was fierce. She reminded them of the agreement," Alex began.

"Alex, what did they give you?" she probed.

She looked over at Mandy then took Piper's hands in her own. "They wanted to send me to Rikers for six months instead of the House Arrest, then weekends for another six months. The probation time hasn't changed at all. Mandy brought up that Kubra was at Rikers and that I had acted in good faith with the set up. So, they...said I would go back into the system and transfered out of state," Alex said directly to her. Piper started to cry then and shake her head.

"Shhh...they are going to send me back to Litchfield-"

"No, you can't Alex, you were involved in a drug bust there, they guards will react badly. No...no we're running," Piper was nearing hysterics.

"Piper, she will be in segregation the entire time," Mandy offered.

"I chose that rather than being sent away Pipes. Listen, when I get out, it will be weekends, most likely at Rikers but Mandy will fight that...then I'm free. We're one year away from no more incarceration and two and a half from Freedom. Piper, this is a miracle...please baby, don't cry. I can't Pipes, I can't stand to see you cry," Alex murmured as she held her close. All Piper could see was Alex chained by one arm while the other serviced an evil guard.

"Six months is too long Alex. I can't see you," Piper sobbed out.

Mandy interjected, "No, I told them she needed visitation privileges and reminded them that she wouldn't be there as a punished prisoner. They agreed to allow two visits a month. We can keep an eye out for abuse and they will know she is being evaluated and there under Federal Court order."

"When? When does it start?" Piper asked after Alex gently wiped some tears off her face and Seth offered her a handkerchief.

"I have to self surrender on Thursday...I thought maybe we could go back to the cabin for a few nights and drive to Litchfield together," Alex offered. Piper nodded and told her she'd do whatever she wanted. Piper put her head forward and buried her face in Alex's lovely hair.

"It's okay, Pipes. Don't be sad, this is a gift. We both know I did the crimes and deserved time in prison. I didn't think I'd ever go back after Chicago but I did. I can't regret that because it led me back to you...I'll not regret this either because it will lead me back to you and a chance at a life together," Alex murmured. Piper didn't answer she just held Alex.


	4. Chapter 4 Buck Up Vause

Chapter Four

Alex

They went back to Mandy's place and Alex took a long hot shower. Piper didn't want to let go of her hand but tried to act like it was nothing. "I'll be back when I feel more human. Could I maybe borrow some-"

"Oh no, um I got some jeans and a tee shirt, your size...they are in the bag by the dresser. I'll just-" Piper started towards the guest room.

"No, I'll find them Pipes, I'd love it if you could maybe ask Mandy if she has anyhting to eat...I'll be famished when I get out of the shower," Alex asked softly. She knew that she could get Piper be okay in another room if she could give her something to do. She told her she'd make her a nice lunch and Alex smiled her thanks.

She found the clothes and items in their room. She noted the bed didn't look as comfortable as the one they had at the cabin. The cot last night wasn't that bad. Alex had it worse in many places she stayed the night. She was perfectly okay but Piper was still reeling from the sudden change in her circumstances. She wasn't used to how you had to roll with the punches and adapt when dealing with the criminal justice system. Her experience had been singular and odd. Alex had not waited out the indictment at home. She had been taken down by a police and kept in detention until she was sentenced. Mandy's close attention was something Alex was very thankful for as she knew that many wait for weeks for their lawyers to file motions or get meetings.

Having Mandy in her life was another thing she had to due to Piper. Literally, the clothing on her back and any chance she may have at a free future was because of Piper. She was so very blessed that it was hard to feel sorry for herself, even though she was going to spend the next six months in SEG.

Alex got the shower hot and stepped under the steam. She hated showers in the SHU...she didn't like displaying her body around men. It also brought up what happened to Piper and she knew that each and every time her wrist is cuffed above her she will remember what Piper did so he'd not hurt her. Their love was a weapon to the pigs at Litchfield. Now, she had to use it as a shield to hold on to her sanity.

"Please, please don't let me lose my mind," Alex prayed to a God she intellectually didn't believe existed. Her mother would always pray to the Virgin Mary when she was very upset. Alex would theorize later that she was more like her mother then she thought. Now she just wanted to voice her greatest fear. In a way, it was worse knowing she would see Piper at least twice a month. She was afraid of what she'd look like or act like when they would meet. Her girl had dealt well with the SHU considering she thought she'd killed that fucking meth head the entire time she was in there. Alex knew that Piper was mentally tougher than she looked. However, six months was a good deal longer than six weeks.

She was really scared but didn't want to show it. She knew facing the devil of solitary for that period was better than going into the system and away from Piper. Alex was terrified of being sent away, getting framed for something and getting more time. She didn't trust the prison guards not to fuck her over and keep them apart forever.

Alex knew she was lucky and kept reminding herself of this as she scrubbed her body clean. Piper would be there and waiting for her when she got out. Mandy would be monitoring her health and legal issues. She wasn't alone...even when she was all alone in that cell. She told herself that this time she had somewhere to be, something to dream about and hold on to as she listened to the screaming.

She Alex came out of the shower to see Piper had placed undergarments out of the bed for her. She used Piper's toiletries like she used to when her luggage was lost or delayed when they travelled. She had helped Piper pack her bag for her few days in the city before they left. It was full of a mixture of new things she bought in Dunkirk and items from her grandmother's cabinet. Almost all of it was from PoPi. Alex rubbed her favorite lavender lotion all over hands. She would make sure to rub it all over before she went into the prison so she'd have the smell for a few hours at least.

"Buck up Vause, you're acting like a pussy," she mumbled to herself. Alex felt her stomach twist when her mind went to how much she'd miss the smell of Piper's hair when they spoon. She put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. She got dressed and admired how well her love knew her sizes. She slipped on the same kick ass shoes she wore with her power suit and realized they worked great with the jeans. The shirt had a three quarter length sleeve and was black with an intricate light grey swirling pattern. It was sedate and very comfortable. She missed her own clothes but this was something she'd wear any day of the week and a welcome addition to her closet.

Alex remembered buying Piper a whole new wardrobe in London when the airline lost her luggage somewhere. Now, Piper was just returning the favor. She was getting more used to the idea of Piper being able to take care of her financially. She intended to work and somehow be a viable, equal partner for Piper. But right now...she just had to get clear of all the charges, fees and time she owed for her numerous crimes.

She came out of the room and down the hall quietly. Alex could hear raised voices so she slowed to listen. "No...I don't trust you. You think I didn't hear your first response to Alex returning to custody? You opted to run Piper. You almost did it on your own house arrest and you would take her in a heartbeat if you thought it would spare her solitary confinement. I understand why...but I can't let her out of my presence. She was released to my custody Piper and you cannot go anywhere alone with her," Mandy said.

"You are being ridiculous. You can join us or follow us to the cabin. I just...I just think she'd like her last few free nights to be there. She doesn't have to report to Thursday afternoon, right? So we leave tonight, I drive us back...you can follow-" Piper countered. Alex noted she ignored Mandy's outright accusation that she'd try to run with Alex. Piper would do just that and Mandy was right not to trust her.

"No, Piper. If Alex wants to return to the fishing cabin, then I will drive you both back tonight. I will also have to go with you to Litchfield. I'm sorry Piper but it was the best I could do. I had to push them to let her have a few days to get ready for such a change in environment...I had to remind them that she wasn't going to be there for punishment but protection and that it didn't make the conditions any better," Mandy assured her and Alex knew she was probably trying to hug Piper.

She heard a chair scoot back suddenly and moved around to look into the huge, modern kitchen that made up a big part of the open floor plan of Mandy's apartment. "Not good enough...she should have taken minimum someplace else. She can't take it...you don't understand. Alex's mind is curious about everything and works constantly to evaluate and enjoy her surroundings. She can't handle it Mandy...I'm going to lose her," Piper responded with a tone so full of accusation that she felt instantly sorry for Mandy.

"Hey...give me some credit Pipes. I can do this. I have you and you will be seeing me twice a month, so they'll take extra special care to make sure I'm eating and what not. Mandy worked it in to the details as to address my concerns as well. Hey, don't go off on her, she worked a fucking miracle as it is, kiddo, " Alex explained to her as she walked up close to Piper.

Piper didn't speak to Mandy or Alex. Her lover moved to the kitchen and took a steak off the grill. She sliced it carefully and set it on the small table near the huge window that looked out of the Upper East Side. "Here, I made us all something to eat," Piper finally murmured. Piper turned to go get the sliced steak but Alex moved around her and got it. She motioned for Piper to sit and placed her cane beside her chair with a stern look. Piper ignored her stare and poured herself some water from the pitcher.

Alex sat down and made her salad. She used some dressing that Mandy told her was her favorite, explaining that she gets it from the local fresh market. "Yummy, I will imagine this very meal every time I eat prison loaf," Alex joked. Piper went very pale when she said it and placed her fork down. "Pipes, you gotta promise me to eat three times a day. I'll do the same...if I can, I promise. WE gotta keep our strength up for all the sex when I get out."

Piper glared at her but picked up her fork. "Stop kidding about it."

"I'm not kidding. I want your promise, but we can talk about it later. Awesome greens Mandy. Do you have a shopper? You were just here for one day and you already have fresh veggies in the fridge," Alex asked.

"My housekeeper stocked the refrigerator when she saw the take out containers. Do you want to go back to the fishing cabin Alex?" Mandy asked her directly.

She looked at Piper who was frowning at Mandy for asking her so directly. She had to laugh at how very un-Chapman her friend was and how very much Piper needed someone like that in her life. "Yes. It is closer to Litchfield and I feel it is safer for us there...though you do have good security in your building." Mandy nodded and said that she could borrow Myka's SUV.

"I rented one. Seth will drive us back and then you don't have to return it. Once...we leave Litchfield, we'll drive you back to the city. I'll see mom and dad...then return to the cabin," Piper said as if she was making the plan. She looked up as if something just occurred to her. "Could Alex get phone priviliges? Like jsut once a week or something?"

"I'll check at the prison. I'm going to put a call into the warden tomorrow. He owes me and I plan on collecting," Mandy said in a tone that told Alex she hoped he agreed. She was totally at his mercy once she was dropped off and she held no illusions that she was in the least bit safe.

"Be careful, Alex is vulnerable as soon as she is locked behind those fucking gates. We have to work with these people to keep her alive," Piper said bluntly. Alex reached across the table and took her hand.

"Shhh now, Mandy will walk that line...she did when we dealt with them over the drug case and I trust she can get it done again," Alex said to her in a soft tone. She wasn't sure why Piper was lashing out towards Mandy other than perhaps it was the only recourse she had for her anger. Piper has issues with her anger and now that she was going away, they couldn't do therapy. She vowed to talk to Piper about tonight in their bed. She wanted to know she was talking to someone while she was away.

"I'm sorry Mandy," Piper said sadly. Alex urged her to eat more and they did. There was enough left to fix Seth a big salad. He ate it standing by the door, facing the windows. He was diligent and it made Alex feel better knowing he was watching her. Afterwards, she cleaned up and then packed their bags. Piper went downstairs with Seth to sign for the car.

"I'm sorry she is angry about the situation and you're a safe target. She does that," Alex apologized to Mandy once they were alone.

"I know and I wish I could have got you out of this time Alex. Truth is we're lucky we still have any deal. She is adjusting and I can take it. She's right, I am a safe target," Mandy answered before she excused herself to get ready to leave herself. She had an assistant from the notes she could hear her dictating to someone's voice mail. She knew Mandy worked wherever she was located but she felt bad taking her from her home so long.

"I will be in the office on Friday and will have a full case load the following week. I want everything else pushed back until after the holidays. Make sure the associates don't mess up any continuance, if you think they might, give it to John Malcolm. Tell Mrs. Fitzgerald the salad was lovely and make sure to get her granddaughter a present for me, I think her birthday is soon," Mandy rambled. Alex tried to listen to her words and imagine what Mrs. Fitzgerald actually looked like or even her granddaughter. Was she a teenager or a small child?

Piper was right. Her mind constantly sought stimulation. It was why she read so much. Maybe she could get some books? "Mandy...I'd like not to have to give blowjobs for reading material. You think you could bug them to let Piper bring me books?"

Mandy blinked at her straight forward comment and then closed her mouth suddenly setting her job. "Did Piper do that?"

Alex closed her eyes a moment, "She did some things...some I think she doesn't tell me." She had never said that out loud that she thinks Piper hides the details. She did with Kubra and she knew she protected her no matter what. Piper would do anything to keep her from hurting. Fuck she was loved and it was amazing...it was scary as hell. Mandy promised to see about the books as well. Piper came back in and told them the car was ready. Seth was in the hallway and they all went down together. He didn't carry their stuff because he needed his hands to be free. Alex was perfectly okay with all of that. She kept her head down on teh way to the car and felt him close. She saw he was parked out front with flashers on and knew he'd paid the attendant to keep an eye on his car so the cops didn't tow his ass. She felt him stiffen as she got to the car. They didn't go around, he had both of them enter the same door and scoot over. He directed Mandy to get in the front seat and loaded the bags through the back without opening the back window. Piper didn't seem to notice anything so she thought perhaps she was being a bit paranoid.

He got in the SUV and immediately got on the phone. "Charlie, are you ready? See the black Audi sedan? I clocked three unfriendlies inside. I am going to take route beta green and lose them, tail and make sure," he said in a calm tone. Piper looked back and Alex reached over to press her down in the seat.

"It is okay, Miss Chapman rented the SUV from a security company...they can't shoot through the glass," he reassured her. "I may be wrong but just in case, I'm going to make sure we aren't followed. This is why I was hired and I'll keep you both safe."

"Never doubted it," Alex replied. Piper scooted close to and they still hunkered down some in the seat.

"Should we call the police?" Mandy offered.

"Not yet, it is just suspicion...and I'll lose them before it is anything else, Ma'am," he assured her as he pulled out and headed down the street into heavy traffic.

Alex hoped he was right.

****So Two in one week...I had to do it at least once! Happy Beltane Weekend, y'all and enjoy the Flower full Moon, tonight. Please review! Fae***


	5. Chapter 5 For Fucks Sake Baby

Chapter Five

Piper was terrified and strangely excited. She could see it in Alex's face as well. Somewhere, inside of them, they liked the adrenaline that pumped through their body when life was heightened. It was scary and afterwards both of them would reel at the insanity of their life. If there was an afterwards...Piper looked at her and clenched their hands closer together.

"We have security for a reason. He has all of this planned out, I half assed listened when he briefed me on the security this morning, but it seemed really thorough. Do you recognize anyone?" Piper asked Alex in a low tone. Her love leaned over to look at the passenger's side window and looked perplexed. "What?"

"The window is pushed in, oh hold on," Alex said as suddenly Seth made his move. He turned, cut off traffic and cut down an alleyway that was very tight. Piper saw him roll down the window and push the other mirror in and they slid between two dumpsters and pallets with ease. They turned right immediately into traffic, then darted into a parking complex. Piper recognized one of the names listed for businesses. It was the same company that she used to rent the vehicle. He pulled next to a silver Honda Ridgeline.

"Okay, this is our new car. We will get right back out there. I have someone following them so we will know if they catch our tail again. I doubt it though," he said with such confidence that Piper had to smile.

"Thanks Seth...the driver looked like a man I know named Ankin...I thought he was in Morocco and he should be on a no fly list," Alex mumbled. She knew that Alex wasn't happy that she didn't know what was going on in the organization she worked so hard to climb.

"Someone told them she'd be at the courthouse. I went above and beyond to get your records sealed from that meeting Alex. I'm calling the Marshals now," Mandy said without waiting on Seth to confirm. He pulled out and got a phone call.

"Right...yes, stay on them and call in the location to the Marshal liason," Seth said. Piper looked at him with an eyebrow up and he mouthed, "Marshal Suggs". They were on their way out of the city and no one was following them. Once he got off the phone, he called ahead to the cabin.

"Hi Rex, we had a tail but are clear. The vehicle is now the Silver Honda Ridgeline. Please double the checks and make sure the family stays inside," Seth said. Piper winced knowing that her brother wouldn't like security keeping everyone inside until it was cleared.

"They know now," Alex said.

"Know what?"

"That I'm with you. I shouldn't return to the cabin Piper, I'm putting you and your family at risk-"

"You are my family. You are in this predicament because of me. I had to tell the truth and not tell you I changed my mind. Your danger is my danger...this is our life now and I'm okay with it. I just can't keep you safe in Litchfield," Piper started. She had to convince Alex to leave with her. She had to have a plan all ready...all thought out.

"I'm not running Piper, so stop thinking that. I want a future and I want to be a person your family will at least accept. I can't even start to do that if my presence puts you in danger. That guy following us...I mean it looked like him...if it is him Piper..." Alex's stumbled over the words.

"He is the one that took out Fahri isn't he?" Piper remembered that Kubra had someone from their home country do it. Fahri had started his own business on the side and Kubra found out. It was right before Piper left and was a major contributing factor. Alex didn't talk about it but Piper knew that Alex had confirmed Fahri's side business to Kubra.

"Yeah...I guess. He is the boogyman of my dreams because of that. If Kubra was locked up, they'd send him to make sure he was coming home in one piece...and if he saw him then Kubra would send him after me," Alex reasoned. Mandy heard her and told them to check the sign in sheets at Riker's Island. He had been in custody since the night of the raid at Litchfield. She could see Alex's mind racing, trying to figure out what the organization would do.

"Look, they aren't set up as they were before. Most of their resources are trying to keep their home situation from exploding. He will be sent back and then it is just revenge. That is an expense he can't justify to his brother forever Alex. The game has changed now that we can afford great security," Piper countered.

Alex smiled some and squeezed her hand. Piper couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking but she was worried. Alex would do anything to keep her safe. Piper knew a little about Kubra's family. She didn't like to think about that though. It was in that gray area she didn't like to visit in her mind. She would immediately think of Alex's profile against the Eiffel tower. Piper made herself look away from her and out into the passing landscape. She started a familiar path in her mind. Moments in time when she watched Alex, from the first time she saw her at that table. The way she smiled at her across the room, then stood and walked right up to her.

Piper knew she was avoiding memories that were traumatic. She lost herself for a long while in booze and sex when she left Alex. She worked her way out of that and built her good life with Larry. It was a good life and she had been happy. She lied every day of her life for that happiness. That lying came to a halt when Alex called her on her shit at Litchfield.

They pulled in as the snow started to fall. Seth was having a conversation with Mandy about her cell phone and Piper automatically thought about the other phones that her paranoid brother had her buy when they were in town. She knew her number was what Red called. She wasn't getting rid of that cell. They walked in and Piper didn't feel the need to dart her eyes around. She knew it was safe because she paid people to make sure it was safe. She didn't miss the Marshals at all. It was the first time in a long while that neither of them were under guard.

"Wow, two nights free with you is more than I fucking ever thought I would get," Alex said as they walked into their bedroom. Piper shut the door and pressed her forehead to the wood. She hadn't said hello to Cal and she knew Alex was going to insist they go out there. She turned though and saw Alex fall into their bed. She wallowed in it like a little girl and the sight made Piper giggle. She put her hand to her mouth to stop the sound erupting.

"Don't stop, I love that sound and the memory of you doing that will carry me though some hard times Pipes," Alex said from where she curled up holding Piper's pillow to her close.

"I do that...I have a whole file of memories that I used in there. All I fucking thought about was you. Well, you and how I was going to end up in max when Tiffany died," Piper admitted.

"I always see you right before you dived off that board...and god, that moment I told you that I loved you the first time. It was the first time I'd ever said the words and meant it to anyone other than my mother. It scared the fuck out of me but you were absolutely amazing," Alex purred in that sexy ass voice from the bed.

"I use those memories sometimes," Piper breathed from the door. She didn't get closer to the bed. Alex seemed to consider her words.

"You do baby? Not just when you're in the SHU?"

Piper slowly shook her head. "Lots...more lately than I should I think. I know something Alex. Something I shouldn't know and I don't think you should go through with your plan to keep me safe...when I may be the one making you not safe."

"My plan?" Alex inquired as she sat up on the bed and pushed up her glasses as she did.

"Yeah the one you thought up on the way here. I figured you were going to spend the night with me and then have Mandy take you back to the city and a safe house. I...heard something. That night...when you went back and...he took a phone call. He would do that when i was on his lap but this time I was so stoned and.." Piper rambled.

Alex got up out of the bed and walked to her immediately. "Pipes...what did you hear? I'm here now and he will never touch you again."

Piper swallowed. "He got the notice that Fahri had actually bought Heroin from the Asian contact guy, Ashwang or something like that and he told him to make him sorry before he dies. He said it in English while he..."

Piper's eyes got really big and she kissed Alex hard. She tasted like sweetness and a latte. She tasted like Alex and that drove it all away again. She was better at hiding it all and pushing it away. Fahri had taken her home that night and she had looked him in the eye and said absolutely nothing. They both sold him out to prove their loyalty. She left Alex and put it all behind her...she buried it deep and didn't want it to come back up. But she had to prove to Alex that they were safer together. Maybe it would be enough to get her to run.

"You don't have to say it to me...but you have to tell someone. Someone that can't testify against you or us...a therapist...look at it as research for the best therapy for me when I get out," Alex said with a quirky grin. Piper pinched her ass hard and Alex yelped.

"I just told you I heard Kubra arrange a hit while...cheating on you..and you try to steer me to therapy...and remind me you're going away for six months," her knees went weak and Alex pinned her up against the wall.

"I'm processing, for fucks sake baby," Al replied. Piper couldn't help but snort with the absurdity of their life. "I want him dead...for touching you...for scaring you. I want to smash my own head against the wall for not seeing it in your eyes...for being that fucking far gone in my own power trip." She felt her lover's body shake with what Piper recognized as rage.

Piper nuzzled her neck, "Well, you know people and I'll take care of the money...or you can use what you've hidden away. I know you got a stash Alex. You always planned for a rainy day." She knew that Alex would calm down if she had something to obsess over. Maybe planning his demise will help keep her sane if she goes through with the solitary confinement option.

"Right now I am planning for my immediate reality of keeping you safe while I'm in the SHU. I think maybe you shouldn't come see me as-"

"fuck no, you hear me? I am going to be there every fucking visiting day and for each phone call. I swear if you suggest that again-"

"Let me finish...I mean I think maybe you should be there as my wife," Alex said so casually that Piper thought she misheard her.

"Excuse me? Repeat that Alex Vause," Piper replied.

"I fucked this up but um..would you ...I mean I meant to ask you tonight in bed...but um...I don't have a ring but I can get one..."she stammered. "Fuck...this isn't going right."

Piper rolled her eyes and kissed her to shut her up. She pulled her head back and said, "Yes I will marry you but not until we're clear of all of this...I'll not let the federal government be a reason we hurried our nuptials." Piper thought for a moment as she saw how glad Alex was that she distracted Piper from her thoughts.

"I'm serious Piper...I want to be your partner in all things. I know I sucked at asking-"

Piper kissed her again. "No, you did wonderfully and I accept...but I'll not tie the knot with you until you're free and clear of all legal issues. Or...I'll marry you if we take off before you-"

"I'll not do that to Mandy and neither will you. Don't ask me again Piper...if we are both a target for Kubra, we can't run from the Feds and them. I accept your terms, my darling girl...and I want you to set up seeing a counselor while I'm away." Alex pulled her over to the sofa and Piper let her. Alex looked so worried. She went on and on about how Piper had to keep up her work with Brian and stay positive while she was away.

"I will...but you have to put a ring on me...and I will on you...I'll keep it safe while you're in there. Stop worrying about me...just...kiss me," Piper murmured on her lips. Piper quivered all over as Alex kissed down her body and tore at her clothes with abandon. They got lost in their passion, their heat swallowing them up. Piper came hard on her mouth and Alex begged for Piper's fingers to stroke her deep. She held Alex's head and made her look in her eyes as she made her up. Piper wanted her to feel her, to be sore from her days. They were tangled in their own clothes and the sofa blanket, panting when Cal came to the door.

"Hey you two, dinner is in a thirty minutes and Brian wanted me to remind you to put on your brace before whatever you're doing in here hurts your knee," he called from the door as he slipped inside with his hand over his eyes.

"Cal, get the fuck out of here!" Piper shouted from the floor as she tossed a pillow his way and Alex laughed under her.

He laughed and turned his back to his sister's voice. "No can do, I wanted to talk to you both before you talk to Neri. I told her you were buying the house...like..already so...how much did I ask for?" Piper groaned at his ineptness.

"I'll pay you market value, I'll get Mandy to call the real estate area of her firm tomorrow. If she asked numbers I'll just tell her I don't know and get distraught that my girlfriend is going back to prison in a few days," she answered.

"Fiance'...which reminds me. Cal will you drive us in to town...or arrange it with security tomorrow? We need to get some rings," Alex said from her perch under Piper's body. They were covered.

"Wow...sure, congrats sis...you don't waste anytime you two. Okay, so dinner is on, get a shower and see you in the kitchen," Cal said as he side stepped to the door, never once turning to see his sister and her lover tangled together.

Piper pulled Alex up and they walked to the shower holding hands. "Your brother is hilarious. I get the feeling Neri is even more entertaining...you think they'll stay here until I get out? I mean that will be around the time the baby is due right?" Alex asked her as Piper reached in to turn on the water.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think I'd rather Neri be here than thirty minutes out in the woods, while pregnant...let's not talk about later though, okay? Not now, just...wash me and I'll wash you," Piper said as she pulled Alex under the water. Alex nodded agreeing and slowly started to wash Piper's body.

****Please review...Happy Mother's Day. Remember the families torn apart with help from the criminal justice system and maybe volunteer to mentor donate Blessings and Peace, Fae ***


	6. Chapter 6 With Lace Ties

Chapter Six

She couldn't get enough of Piper and held her hand through most of dinner. No one talked about what was coming. Neri talked a mile a minute about making her own organic baby food. Piper was quiet and Alex caught her staring at her when she thought Alex was looking the other way. While she helped clean up, Brian took Piper into the bedroom and check to see if her City excursions had caused swelling or damage.

Alex was still kicking herself over the fucked up way she stumbled through asking her. She knew Larry asked her on the beach. She remembered the fucking picture. No, she had rambled the question out while they were surfing an emotional rollercoaster. She could tell by Piper's answer that she didn't really think Alex was serious.

Being her wife was all she thought about through the night in that holding cell. If Piper was her wife, she'd be the one they would call if anything happened to her...she could petition for an inquiry if anything happened to her...she could lie on that fucking bed in that fucking hole and know her wife was waiting on the outside. She wanted Piper tied to her so no one could come between them while she was locked in that stinking hole. Alex tried not to think about how Piper had just pushed it aside but still said yes. She was trying to be happy with knowing Piper was well protected and her fiancé. She was trying to understand her sudden need to be Piper's wife. She knew she should be gearing up to face six months of hell but she kept seeing Piper all dressed in white reciting very cliché vows.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked her once they were alone for the night.

Alex pulled her comfy tee-shirt over her head and then smiled at Piper. "I was imagining our Wedding. I don't want to become like Lorna but still...it is nice to imagine you all in white, making some pretty heavy promises to me," Alex answered truthfully.

Piper seemed shocked by her answer and reached out to stroke her face softly. "I am not the only one going to make those promises. I wonder...should we say "love honor and obey" because we can't even obey the law, let alone each other." They laughed together and Alex pulled her over by the fireplace. She had some wine, cheese and grapes laid out before the fire. It was snowing again and Alex knew that Piper was hoping it would become another blizzard if it meant they could put off her self-surrender for a few more days.

She poured them each a glass. She knew Piper had cut down on her meds but she had asked Brian if it was okay before she grabbed a bottle. She planned on finishing this bottle with Piper tonight. Cal had been very sweet when she asked for his help after dinner. He trudged out to his makeshift shop and came back a half an hour later, cold but grinning with the perfect item in his hand.

"This is lovely baby," Piper said as she ate some more cheese. Alex had watched her pick at her food and move it around on her plate. She was afraid Piper would stop eating while she was away. She had a hard time choking down food when Piper was in the SHU. She didn't see how Alex fought to stay mad when she was there over her run in with Tucky but she had told her how hard it was while she was there over Thanksgiving.

Alex looked at her in the firelight and then reached under the plush pillow to find Cal's present. "I know I fucked it up earlier but I wanted to ask you properly. Cal made this for me to give you as a place holder, you know until we can pick a big ass rock for you to flash about." Alex said with a grin. She held up a welded metal ring that Cal made from some repurposed scrap metal he wasn't using. It was actually rather beautiful and textured. Piper's eyes got wide and her hand shook some as she put down her wine.

"Alex-"

"Listen; just...listen to me Piper Elizabeth Chapman. All of my life, I feel like I've had to fight for things that just came easily to others. A father...money...friends...it was pretty cliché that I started to sell drugs. I learned to read people for what they could get me. It was all I cared about until that night when I met this girl in a bar. You were fucking stunning and I wanted to see you smile. It was simple really...I wanted you to look at me and smile. I don't think that has really changed much except I want to be the person that puts that smile on your face each and every day. I officially forgive you for each and every thing you've ever done to fuck me over. I want a life with you and only you...no matter what. You want to buy a house and decorate- great! I'll pick out colors and shop at IKEA with you-I mean it will probably bore the shit out of but I'd rather be bored with you than spend one moment chasing my crazy life without you. You want to travel about the nation advocating for criminal justice reform, I'll follow you and sit in the front row at every single event. You want to travel the world; then I'll book us a flight and help you pack. It took me for fucking ever to realize that being a selfish bitch is why my life has been such crap...except for when I was with you. You told me once that we felt inevitable. I couldn't agree more, Pipes. So um, officially...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Alex whispered to Piper in a husky voice laced with thick emotion. Alex held up her little ring once she was finished. As she spoke a single tear formed in her right eye and fell slowly down her cheek. Piper reached out and traced the tear, catching it before it dropped lower.

"I never thought...I mean in our entire life together...I never thought I'd hear you say those words. Yes Alex...yes I'll marry you...tomorrow if you wish!" Piper exclaimed. Alex's heart raced so and her hand shook as she put the homemade ring on her love's hand. It fit perfectly. It was thin enough to look like a wedding band.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked before Piper pounced on her and pushed her back onto the soft pillows below. Piper was kissing her so intensely that Alex lost all thought. It was easy to do when someone so wonderful was inhaling you. Piper was crying too and Alex couldn't get close enough to her. It was frantic, though they had all night. Each of them pulled at the clothing that kept them from touching. Eventually, after many curse words both were naked and pressed close. They didn't break their kiss as each one slipped fingers inside the other. They rocked back and forth and she clenched down on Piper's lovely long fingers. It was like they were connected through more than just their mutual impalement. She felt this string of emotion that shot right through her chest. For a moment, Alex felt maybe her heart would burst. Piper pulled back and drew in a huge breath before shuddering out her orgasm, grinding into Alex' s hand with wild abandon. Seeing Piper lose herself, along with the thrust of her love's hand, sent Alex over the edge into ecstasy.

"FUCK I love you Piper!" Piper looked down at her, her hips moving still as she continued to spasm on her fingers and flicked her fingers against Alex's spot. She bucked up under her, losing her mind to the intensity of their connection.

"I know Alex...finally I know," Piper answered before she collapsed on her fiancé. They cuddled for a long while, whispering about how right it felt. Piper called her brave for being so honest and it made her blush.

"Are you serious about doing it as soon as possible?" Alex asked.

"Yes, there is a twenty-four hour waiting period, but if we go first thing in the morning, then we can get hitched before- you know, on Thursday," Piper said unable to say the words. Alex saw the glow of love in her eyes dim at the prospect of losing her to solitary confinement at Litchfield. She didn't want to downplay her emotions but Alex couldn't let that shadow their great news.

"Shhh now, we will think about that when we have to," Alex said.

"Oh Fiddle-dee-dee Scarlet, that seems like a great plan," Piper mimicked. She tickled her some for calling her a romance novel character but it was just wonderful to be lost in her laugh. Piper sent her for the laptop and soon they were checking times for the magistrate.

"You want it in a church," Piper asked. Alex snorted and then she laughed at her own question. "I don't know you would talk sometimes to Sister Ingalls like you were having a religious revelation." Alex shrugged some.

"I liked that old nun...or non-nun...she was in it for more than just the everlasting love of a distant God. She woke up each day and tried to be a good person...and she said fuck, " Alex observed. Piper laughed. It was hard not to mention Litchfield when they talked because it was so much a part of their lives now. Prison had changed both of them and the only thing good that came out of the whole experience is the two of them had a second chance. Piper put on some music and Alex smiled hearing the sentimental song that Mandy likes so much come on. "Thinking Out Loud"- she had teased her on the way to the cabin about being so in love that she liked all the sappy songs. Now though, she loved hearing it. They eventually went to bed and snuggled up close as the music played softly.

Piper whispered into her neck where she had burrowed her face when Alex turned to hold her, "I couldn't hear "Every Little Thing" by Laura Pausini after we broke up. Remembered how we made love to it on repeat that night in Rome?" Alex nodded. She was high as fuck that night on the best opium laced pot she'd ever smoked and they made love for hours afterwards.

"You can't be sad when you hear this song over the next few months. I promise to sing it to myself at least twice a day and you can smile thinking about how fucking terrible I sound," Alex answered.

"Actually, the accoustics aren't that bad in there if you sing from on the toilet. Also, the breakfast uncooked yoke makes great art materials. I mean, you can't eat the fucking food, ya might as well make art," Piper replied casually. Alex laughed again.

"You did that?"

"Oh yeah, I did anything to keep my mind active and not on my current situation. I know I said you couldn't take it...but I know you can. You're the strongest woman I've ever met...and though I'd rather you run the fuck away with me, I know you'll be alright. I'll make damn sure of it wife," Piper promised. Alex liked that idea and suddenly she felt a knot of fear release in her stomach. Piper would be okay while she was in there. They fell to sleep holding each other

Next Morning

Piper was up and ordering Cal about first thing in the morning. She had him get out the plow and put it on the ATV to push the driveway. Alex smirked as she saw her wife fight the weather and win. Seth arranged for two other guards to go with them as they took the Ridgeline into town. She hadn't really paid much attention when she pulled out in the back of the Marshal's truck. Piper pointed out things to her and Alex could tell right away taht Piper was comfortable in the resort town.

"I guess there is about I don't know ten thousand people here. It is teh Westernmost town in New York. The Lake is the big draw of course and most of the waterfront stays busy all summer. Fredonia is to the South but we live on the opposite end...actually we are right on the city line. Turn here Seth," Piper said when he came to a blocked road. Alex had seen Lake Erie before but it was amazing to see it in the winter. The jagged ice jutted out into the vast water as if it felt it could cover and conquer it all. She knew this winter was something special and the ice reached rather far. They turned this way and that until Piper brought them to the magistrate's office. It had just opened when they went inside. They didn't tell anyone they were getting the license. Alex had let Piper take the lead. She looked over to see what Seth thought of it but he wore his regular face as she watched each of the windows and door to the office. The magistrate was a nice young man that congratulated them right away. She wasn't sure what to put for her address and Piper filled in a city address she didn't recognize.

"Mandy's building, diff apartment" she whispered. She used her old Brooklyn address. Neither one of them spoke about why they used false addresses. They knew that public records could be searched and they weren't sure how much effort Kubra was going to put into finding them. He had found Alex in Queens and had followed them to Mandy's building. It was kind of smart actually to deflect them if they did find something. The fact she may have put Larry at risk didn't seem to faze her love. They paid the fee and he told them they had to wait for twenty-four hours. She looked over his head at the clock. It was 10:10 AM.

Piper looked at her and said, "Now we just gotta get either an appointment with a Justice of Peace or a minister to come to the house at 11 tomorrow!" Piper grinned as she said it and Alex saw the challenge flash in her eyes. Piper took her hand and headed towards the door with pep in her step that made Alex grin.

Piper was busy on her smart phone and ran into the back of Seth when he made her wait by the door. Realistically, they weren't followed there and the weather would prevent pursuit but he was thorough and made them feel safe. "Okay great, we need to head to Fredonia," Piper mumbled as she made a phone call. "Oh, wow...you're in!" She listened then nodded, "Great, may I speak to your minister? Oh, fantastic, my fiance and I are heading over to your church, we'd love to discuss a situation that requires your help, may we stop by? Oh, um sure we'll help with the breakfast." She looked at Alex and gave her a thumbs up and Alex just shook her head. Piper was on a crusade and it was a joy to watch.

They hopped back in and Piper sat up front to direct Seth where to drive. Alex reached up and played with her hair. She leaned back some and sighed. She was telling Seth about women in prison using washing machines to get off. He actually chuckled when she mentioned Alex's comment to her counselor. "It was our first write up...fucking Tiffany," Piper smirked. She had told Alex once that she would have nightmares about that dryer. It was good to hear her laugh about their experience. They pulled up to the Unitarian Universalist Fellowship of North Chautauqua.

"Um...UUs?"

"Yeah, they are the most liberal of all churches and are really active in social reform. We stand a chance if the pastor isn't too busy. They're serving breakfast for families that stayed at the church last night because their power is out. I told him that we'd help...you too boys," Piper shot to the security as she scrambled out of the truck. Both men looked at one another with amused looks. Alex rushed after her and had to remind her to use her cane. She kept her from busting her ass on the ice twice but they made it to the door. They church was warm and inviting. They saw Piper had a cane and put her on the task of handing out juice boxes to the kids. Apparently, there was a brown out from Fredonia to Erie. They were lucky they still had power.

"We have a generator," Piper said after a family passed by. Alex was dishing out eggs a few feet from her.

"I know, Cal showed me how to use it just in case," Alex thought for a moment about details they were working out and texted Mandy some info. She told her it was as her lawyer and she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Mandy responded in a slew of texts that showed her excitement.

"Who exactly is blowing up your phone," Piper asked with squinted eyes. Alex looked innocent and shrugged. They finished up the breakfast and a lovely young woman came over to talk to them. She introduced herself as Lori Adams, the minister of the fellowship. Piper came to life talking to her. She stood and reached for her cane. Alex handed it to her and Piper walked over to the bench, limping a bit more than she did on the way in to the church. She wasn't worried though, because she knew her girl was playing it up to get her to come out to the house.

She listened as Piper told their story. It was a bit cleaned up and left out the many times they screwed each other over. She asked her to come to the house tomorrow to do the ceremony. The Minister seemed to feel sympathetic but said she had to take up a special collection to help offset the cost of the housing.

"What if I donate whatever you need to feed everyone here, plus whatever extras you may need? I will do it no matter what you say, but I do hope it helps you make the right decision to come to our house tomorrow and help us to legally wed," Piper pressed. Alex chimed in here and there and with her generous donation, Lori agreed. Piper gave her the address and Alex watched her eyebrows shoot up. She could see that she was surprised that such an address produced an ex-con. Piper didn't seem to notice so they made their way outside. She got in the truck, this time both of them in the back. Piper slipped close to her and kissed her with a passion.

"Tomorrow morning we will be wed," Piper stated. Alex couldn't believe it. Piper had made it happen less than nine hours after she officially asked. Her woman was something else. They went to three jewelry stores afterwards but none of them had anything Piper liked. Alex loved a sapphire ring, that was set in small diamonds. The stone rested on a infinity loop of diamonds and it reminded her of the two of them. Piper bought it on the spot. Miraculously it fit and Alex wore it out of the store.

"I want to get you one though," Alex frowned.

"I have one. I love it Alex...yes you can buy me a rock when you get out...Tiffanys, of course," Piper replied.

"Of course."

They had spent most of the morning out and about. Not many shops were open though and they headed back to the cabin for lunch after Mandy called and told them their tacos would be ready in twenty minutes. The stoop was slick and they had to clear it again soon, so Seth carried her up the steps. "Hey, I should just pay him to carry you off when we fight," Alex told her as she walked up the steps behind them.

"You couldn't pay me enough to get between the two of you," he retorted. They were still laughing when they walked back into the house.

"Surprise!"

Alex looked up from her ring and her eyes got really big. The house was all decorated with balloons and streamers. Neri, Cal and Mandy were all making noise with what looked like New Year's Eve decorations.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It is an engagement party. Cal told us about the ring he made you and we assumed from the screams of passion we heard throughout the house last night that you said yes," Mandy replied.

"I know for a fact you didn't hear shit from that room. Grandmother once told me it was insulated well. It grossed me out at the time so I recall," Piper answered her with a grin. There was wine and yes even some of Mandy's tacos. Cal had tried to keep to a Latin theme but he was basically using whatever party favors he could find.

"My engagement present is on your finger...though I see Alex is sporting something much more blingy," he commented.

"No, mine is more precious because you made it for us," Piper told him. "I just wanted her to have something as well. Isn't the ring gorgeous?"

Everyone admired her ring and she felt a flush of excitement. They were still looking at it when she heard Mandy clear her throat. She was holding up the perfect dress for Piper. Alex had seen three bridal shoppes in town. She had texted Mandy about some business and part of that was to have them send some dresses up. She had been very specific and it looked like they sent exactly what she needed. Piper hadn't even glanced at the shops and it had surprised Alex.

"Woah, that is gorgeous. Where did you get it?" Piper said breaking the silence and walking over to Mandy as if drawn by the dress.

"Your fiance picked it out...or sent me the exact description. It is Vivienne Westwood, a long ball tie dress with lace ties," Mandy explained. Piper looked back at her and she could see tears in her eyes.

"I did get the designer right? I know it isn't couture but it should be in the same style you love," Alex offered. She felt a knot of fear in her stomach. Did Piper not want to get married in a dress anymore? S

"I...you were listening to me?"

"I listened more than I let on sometimes. You asked me if I ever dreamed about marriage and we had the whole talk about legalizing marriage. I told you I didn't see use in the institution and you told me about your dream wedding. You agreed with me that it was a broke institution-"

"I lied. I just didn't want to seem like a provincial kid that was stuck on a fairytale idea of happily ever after. But I also wanted to know if you even believed in true love...or making a commitment," Piper whispered.

Alex nodded and walked over to her. "I didn't then. I acted like I got a phone call as you were talking. I saw the look of disappointment on your face when you realized I wasn't listening and stopped talking about it. I was scared Pipes. My life was fast paced, dangerous and completely wrong for you...I didn't want you to make comparisons." She kissed her softly then continued. "I'm not saying that now though. If you don't want it, we'll send it back."

"I do. I was going to wear my while strapless dress that my mother brought for some reason...this is much better and it came from you," Piper smiled as she answered. She then limped over and squealed with Mandy, allowing her to help her to the room. "You can't see it completely out of this bag, not until tomorrow." Piper shot back as they went into the bedroom.

"Women," Alex said laughing softly. She was so very pleased that she was happy. Brian helped Piper into the bedroom, admonishing her for not using her cane more. 

"You make her happy...good enough for me, "Alex said with a toast. Neri looked longingly at his beer but raised up her glass of sparkling cider in salute as well. Eventually, Piper rejoined her and Alex had picked through some clothing left in an upstairs wardrobe for her attire. She hid it from Piper but basically, she was going to wear those amazing slacks that Piper picked out for her to wear, a man's tuxedo shirt with cufflinks that belonged to Piper's grand dad and a snazzy long black tie. Alex found a tux vest that fit just loose enough to be sexy.

"I found some shoes to sorta match. Cal said you seem all set with what to wear...wanna share?" Piper asked, taking her wine and sipping it. Alex was on her second glass and Piper had some catching up to do. She didn't want her to drink too much because she planned on licking her until she screamed.

"What do you want for dinner Alex, a sorta last meal until crap each day?" Cal asked. Alex cursed under her breath when she saw Piper's face fall. She looked over to see Neri smack him upside his head.

"What?" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Way to go reminding your sister, Cal. You better work on your sensitivity...what if we have a sensitive boy or girl?" Neri shot back. Alex saw Cal blanche at the thought.

"I've never understood a woman in my life. What the fuck am I going to do with a little girl?"

"Raise her to be an amazing woman. Alex likes pot roast, with carrots and creamed potatoes," Piper answered for her. She smiled at the thought. Her mouth started to water. He said he could do that and turned to start his magic in the kitchen. They moved to cuddle by the fire and talk some. Mandy had disappeared into the library.

"It's weird not having Marshals here. I like it, don't get me wrong, but I keep on expecting to see Suggs here. She wasn't that bad...had it bad for you though," Alex told her. Piper looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane? She is a Federal marshal," Piper said clearly as if that explained away another person's attraction.

Alex laughed and kissed her head. Most of the time, Piper was oblivious to other people around her. She was very self centered, but also, she just didn't go around thinking that she was God's gift to everyone and that people covet her. She didn't see when people looked past her ramblings and saw the gorgeous girl that works so hard at being a better person. What is not to love about someone that is always trying to be their best...even when they fail again and again.

"Okay, now should be a good time. Here, I drew up a standard agreement Alex. I can file it Thursday afternoon, the witnessed signature date-" Mandy started.

"What? What kind of contract?" Piper asked suddenly sitting up from her arms.

"I asked Mandy to draw up a prenuptial agreement. It's pretty standard, saying if we divorce for any reason, I am not entitled to one red cent of your money," Alex looked at Piper as she spoke. Piper's eyes got wide and she took the document from her hand.

"You asked her...oh..all that texting," Piper whispered. Alex nodded and looked up at Mandy with a worried expression. Mandy was looking at her friend and did not catch Alex's eye.

"Isn't this what you both want Piper?" she probed.

Alex hadn't told Piper about the contract. She wasn't sure waht she would think but it was a smart idea.  
"Look, I don't want there to be any questions about why I'm with you. Please, let me sign it Piper." Alex held up a pen and looked to her future wife expectantly.

***moving right along, hold on...hold on to yourself. Please Review. Fae***


	7. Chapter 7 I'm All Yours

Chapter seven

Piper stared at the paper for a long while. "I don't like the idea of you not having anything if we break up. So add in there that I will give her a yearly stipend for the first few years and I'll sign it." She was overwhelmed with how thorough she was being. Alex was trying to give her a everything she wanted and to make things right with her family. She started to argue but when she saw how Piper was looking at her she gave in to the request.

"One hundred thousand a year for three years, should suffice. Um, put in there that it depends on my current financial status…hell, we may spend it all before we get tired of one another," Piper joked.

"You know I have no plans on leaving you, right? I just want it all clear that I'm not after your money….all I want now and for the rest of my life, is you," Alex answered. Piper kissed her softly and Mandy excused herself to go make the changes. Alex whispered in her ear that she was making her the happiest woman alive. Piper felt the joy of the moment but there was a sadness underneath that threatened to overwhelm her. Yet, she knew if Alex could handle the stress of her impending incarceration, then she could as well. In no time at all, Mandy returned with the document. They signed it and Brian witnessed. Afterwards, they got all bundled up and went for a walk. The snow was falling and the afternoon sun had retreated behind clouds. Piper hobbled along until finally Alex made her wait and she went to get one of the ATVs out of the garage. While she was waiting, she saw a cardinal land on a bush. He was bright red against the white backdrop. It reminded her of Tiffany's blood in the snow. She could still see it when she closed her eyes.

Piper did close her eyes but she saw and felt it all again. It became hard to breathe and she felt the rush of adrenaline. She felt the crunching of her bones under her hands and the sickening thrill she got from unleashing her anger.

"Pipes….Pipes…open your eyes…are you alright?" Alex sounded like she was in a tunnel far away. Piper opened her eyes and saw her kneeling in front of her in the snow. She barely registered the ATV that Alex must have driven up the bank in front of her. She didn't recall hearing it over the sound of Tiffany's moans of pain in her head.

"I'm…fine," she whispered.

"Look at me…wherever you were just now, come back to me please," Alex begged. The sound of her voice so raw with emotion helped Piper to clear away the memories of the past.

"Take me for a ride," Piper answered. Alex nodded and helped her up on the vehicle. It felt so nice to hold Alex around the waist. She was a consummate city girl but she took to that ATV like a pro. Piper enjoyed the feeling sloshing through the snow. Alex spun out and twisted this way and that to make her squeal. She was going fast and Piper loved it. She drove down the long drive and out on the main road. They had just plowed. Piper knew Alex wanted to go where she couldn't before because of the ankle bracelet. Security followed in the Polaris but far enough back that they felt free and alone. Eventually though, they couldn't feel their noses and had to go inside. Alex helped her into the house and they laughed as they came inside and Piper to her that her nose was colder than a witch's titty.

"Your Grandmother did not say that, "Alex told her.

"Where else would I learn something like that?" Piper shot back.

"Um, Black Cindy comes to mind!"

Piper grinned because she was right but she wouldn't admit it to her. The house smelled like Pot Roast and Piper had to smile at the look of pure hunger on Alex's face. Cal was busy in the kitchen and Neri was talking to him from the bar. Alex carried their coats to the closet and Brian brought her a crutch so she could walk over to the bar. Piper was not happy with still needing the cane or crutch still yet Brian showed her how her knee was swelling after just a few days putting weight on it. She didn't want surgery and the recovery that comes from that, so she promised to take it easy. She was an active person and sitting around or waiting for her knee to heal wasn't something that came easy to her. She looked over to see Mandy and Alex leaning over some paperwork. Piper frowned and moved closer .She realized they were filling out her paperwork for the prison.

"So I can list her as my wife and that makes her my automatic contact? I want my Aunt removed from it completely and maybe I could add Cal to the list….I need his number as well," Alex observed. She knew that they were filling out the proper forms. She knew that she'd have to submit her own, A0629 form to be put on her list. She knew they could refuse her because she was an inmate there before, but it would be harder to do so once she was Alex's legal wife. She remembered doing all that paperwork with Larry prior.

"You wont have commissary but I can put some money on your account…just in case," Piper offered. Alex looked up and smiled at her softly.

"I'm going to try and get her more privileges but I don't think they'll allow her to go to commissary. I did speak with the warden while you were outside for your walk," Mandy informed them. Piper leaned closer and waited impatiently to see how it went. "He was receptive. We spoke about how fucked up it was that all the work we did to get the guy was flushed down the toilet by a deal. He said that she could have some books and we are negotiating the phone calls." Mandy didn't seem pleased that she didn't get that cleared already.

"You've done so much….just having books and visits right? I mean I still get to see Piper every other week," Alex offered. Piper felt her chest tighten at the sound of desperation in her voice.

"Just let them fucking try to stop me," Piper whispered to her before she kissed her neck.

"That is in the actual order, so he can't do a damn thing about that. He seemed okay with it and bothered by the fact he was getting away with all these crimes. He benefited from the good publicity around working with the Feds to catch people importing drugs into the prison," Mandy pointed out. Cal called them all to dinner and they walked hand in hand to the table. He cooked a huge roast and big batch of potatoes. Neri made a salad and Cal roasted some asparagus as well. Piper's favorite part was his homemade biscuits.

"These are Grandmother's recipe right?"

"I don't know how to make them any other way…..artery cloggin' goodness," he said with glee. Piper noticed that Neri ate one even though it had animal fat in it. Maybe Cal's pleading with her to expand her diet now she was pregnant actually worked. She still couldn't believe her little brother was going to be a father.

They talked and laughed together. She ate her plate because Alex was watching her like a hawk. Her stomach felt twisted and she was only a few thoughts away from emotional tears. She wanted to give Alex something good to remember. The parallels to her own night before self surrender was on her mind. She remembered sitting on the toilet crying quietly before joining Larry in bed. They pushed themselves to have sex and she felt so close to him. She remembered that night many times the first few weeks at Litchfield. They retired kind of early.

Alex took her clothing for the wedding to the Library so she could get ready by herself. She smiled as she carried it out and Piper couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. She never thought she'd see Alex Vause getting married, let alone to her. Piper pulled down the covers and put on some of Alex's favorite music. It is a mix of Rockabilly and contemporary rock. She threw in some slow tunes as well. She wanted some of her favorite music to be in her head.

"Is that Jack Cochrane, "Hip Shakin' Mama"?" Alex asked as she came back into their bedroom. Piper looked over her shoulder and nodded, all the while, shaking her hips. "Outstanding!" Alex twisted her around and danced with Piper. She was amazed at how careful she was not to put too much stress on Piper's knee. She even picked her up to twirl her around and they ended up falling back on the bed.

"I threw in a few slow songs as well," Piper breathed on her neck. Alex pressed her center closer to her. Piper pushed her hips up in supplication. "What do you want tonight my love? Whatever you want, I want to give you."

Alex kissed her and Piper melted into the covers. "I want to stay with you forever in this bed….I know I can't so tonight…I want to taste you until you pass out from pleasure," Alex whispered in her ear. Piper bucked up under her and felt her body shiver in anticipation. She was soaked like a river and aching for Alex's tongue.

"Then by all means, baby….taste away," Piper chuckled and Alex started kissing down her body. She was meticulous as she undressed her. Every inch of body revealed, Alex kissed. Piper was squirming in minutes and making little animal sounds to urge Alex to remove her clothing. She did and Piper spent a lovely while, sucking and pulling at each of her nipples as Alex held herself above Piper.

"You're going to make me cum from that, fuck…no one has ever made me feel that...no one but you," Alex murmured as she pulled away and started to kiss down her body again. Piper protested but the whimpers turned to moans when Alex sucked in her already swollen and throbbing nub. She felt the pressure rising in her body, her skin was so sensitive and she couldn't keep her hips still. Alex rode her, moving with her body, her lips and tongue never lost contact with her center.

"Oh fuck baby…oh fuck Alex….I love you…I need you..oh I need you so much…right there..don't stop…I'm cumming and I'm cumming!" Piper squealed out as she gushed all over Alex's busy face. She felt the vibrating moan and heard it as well. She knew her woman was grinding into the mattress as well. Alex could come from just sucking her. It was a delight and when she was younger, she would curl up with her afterwards, happy she was satisfied as well.

Now Piper knew better. Now she knew that Alex needed more from her when she did that. She knew Alex wanted to be taken as well. Piper just had to get her mind back in order for it to tell her body how to move. She made little noises and tried to tell Alex what she wanted to do to her.

Panting from the exertion Alex spoke for her, "You're perfect as you are….this is all I want tonight..over and over….until your clit is so sensitive that just my breath will make you shudder. I want to drink my fill of you, Pipes. "

She proceeded to do it again. Piper protested but she had to give in to Alex's talented tongue. It took hours but yes, Piper was in a continual state of orgasm as a result of that gifted mouth. When she had finally drank her fill of Piper, Alex pulled her quivering body close and held on to her. She started to talk then about how happy she was that Piper was going to marry her. She told her that knowing her wife was waiting outside would make the six months bearable. Piper held on tightly to her and it was nearly four before they fell to sleep.

The next morning, Mandy woke them. She pushed Alex out of bed and told her to go get ready in Cal's room. Piper complained and wouldn't let go.

"Hey he agreed to be my bridesman and he is going to help me get ready. Mandy is going to fix you up…I"ll meet you in the living room. Oh she needs to eat something," Alex said as she rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. She was naked and Mandy gave her a once over with an approving nod.

"Hey, eyes off my wife," Piper murmured.

"She isn't your wife…yet! My…my if I wasn't already with the most perfect woman, I'd give you a run for your money for that one Piper," Mandy teased.

"Bullshit, you'd be after Piper if you weren't with Myka," Alex shot back. Mandy's eyes got wide and she stammered out a protest. "Save it, I saw the way you looked at her when you first visited her at Litchfield. I was so fucking jealous." Piper laughed at Mandy's expression and Alex blew her a kiss as she grabbed her things and headed out the door.

Mandy frowned but Piper just threw a pillow at her. "I know, she is gorgeous and I'm a very lucky woman. I have to focus on this wedding because…if I think about our trip to the prison and leaving her there, I'll never make it through the ceremony." Piper felt tears come just letting her mind rest on the fact that by the end of that day, Alex could be locked in a stinking hole and she'd have to go on without her.

"None of that, she needs this to be a happy memory for both of you and we're going to give her what she needs right? That is your first jobs as her wife…do everything in your power to make her happy," Mandy answered.

She told her about Sophia and how she made her look like a kid off Toddlers and Tiaras for a visit. "I didn't get to see Larry though; Healy had a conniption fit and sent me to the SHU." Piper shook her head at the memory.

"Stop that before I burn you with this curling iron," Mandy admonished. Piper smiled and sat still alone with her memories. She ate a breakfast sandwich that Neri brought her. Mandy was standing up for her and apparently Cal and Neri were doing the music. Piper was a bit apprehensive but she knew whatever her brother did it would be from the heart. She finished getting ready and was blown away by how lovely she looked.

"Brian has set up a camera to film it and he is taking pictures. Um, Alex went outside and gathered up Holly branches to make you both lovely bouquets, " Mandy said as she brought her bouquet into her from the other room. It was lovely and wrapped in green ribbon so nothing poked her hand.

"Alex made these?"

"Well, Neri helped her but yeah…she said you had to have one," Mandy insisted. Piper smiled at it and felt herself tear up. She had only been separated from Alex for about an hour and she already missed her so much. She couldn't let herself cry though.

Piper heard the minister arrive and something funny happened because everyone laughed. Mandy poked her head out and listened for a moment then drew back inside the room. "Apparently Cal tried to pay her and she said you'd taken care of it. He said it probably wasn't enough and she said some huge amount- I take it that was the money you had me send to the Church shelter?"

Piper nodded. "Well Cal said something a minister shouldn't hear when he heard the amount. It must have broke the nervous tension. Um… I don't want to spoil it for you but Wow Alex looks great," Mandy added.

Piper wanted to see her but she knew she had to wait on her cue. It was funny really. She knew her brother played the banjo some but she wasn't prepared for how lovely the sound was that he played. Mandy smiled and stepped out first, to walk down from her room to in front of the fireplace. She heard Neri start to sing and it was amazing. The song was one she recognized because Cal had played it for her when her parents were visiting. It was "Bless This Broken Road" and it was perfect really- a bit more religious than she would have chosen herself, but the sentiment was perfect. She got her first glance at Alex, so absolutely stunning in her sexy ass suit. Neri did a short version of it but it was so moving. Alex watched her as if she would disappear if she looked away for a moment.

"You….you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," Alex whispered when Piper took her hand.

"I'm all yours," Piper responded. That made Alex break into one of her stunning smiles that just melts your heart. The phone rang from Piper's bag right as she said it. The ringtone was "Chain Gang" (Cal changed it as a joke) and that meant it was the prison phone. Alex went over and took it out of her bag and answered the call. They both knew how disappointing it was to call someone and they didn't pick up. The minister seemed really surprised.

"Sorry….we have to take it when that phone rings, "Piper tried to explain.

"Hello, oh hey Nicky….um let me put you on speaker and you need to be quiet okay…you've um called at a special time," Alex said. She then put her on speaker and handed it to Cal to hold.

"Okay, so the minister is just about to get started….no yelling please," Piper said into the phone.

"Minister? What are you guys at a funeral?" Nicky asked. Piper told her to listen and looked at the minister to continue.

She didn't remember much of the actual ceremony. They chose traditional vows, just leaving out the obey part. Cal had made Alex a matching ring and they slid it on her hand at the right time. Her brother's work was immaculate because it fit just fine. She couldn't believe how her hands were shaking when she went to slip it on her finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you married. You both may kiss your bride!" she said with a huge smile.

Alex leaned in and kissed Piper so softly that it seemed she was afraid that the spell would break and it would all be a dream. Everyone clapped and they heard Nicky yell on the line. Piper took the phone, " Hey...so you heard it all?"

"Yes, I'm a witness by hearing! Wow, you two are something else! I have to go now, but I wanted to tell you my lawyer is getting my case reviewed and I might be getting early release. Thank you for suggesting it! Congratu-" Nicky's phone went dead mid sentence but the good news was the perfect wedding present.

Cal made them a light lunch of roast beef sandwiches and potato soup. Piper ate carefully and they toasted about a half a dozen times. Finally though Alex motioned that they needed to go change to leave for Litchfield. Piper felt her stomach drop but she went to change with her.

"I can't wear these rings...and I am going to buy you a big diamond to go with that," Alex pointed out. She started to take her ring off but Piper stopped her.

"No..wear it there, I'll take it last thing okay?" she insisted. She couldn't help but remember how Larry had put her ring in his wallet. She reached for a long chain from her jewelry box and put it around her neck.

"I like the idea of my rings nestled between your breasts," Alex murmured.

"My small breasts...please, there isn't enough there to...um nestle," Piper shot back. Alex laughed and leaned in to tell her she has a mouthful and that is all she needed to have. Piper's knees got weak but she knew there was no time to do anything about it. They walked out fifteen minutes later, dressed in sweaters , boots and jeans. Neri had their jackets and hugged them both before darting upstairs.

"Um hormones," Cal explained. His eyes were red though as he gave Alex a big hug. "I'll see you when you get out, Al."

Alex just swallowed and nodded. Brian hugged her as well and promised he'd have Piper up and running before she got out. It seemed to relax Alex when he said that. Seth told them that they had company on the porch after security radioed him. They opened the door to see Marshal Suggs standing there.

"WE don't need an escort Marshal. We're on our way now and I'd appreciate it if the Federal government would back off my client. She has complied to all of the government's demands," Mandy stated.

"I'm not here to escort her. I thought she'd like to know before she went back into custody that we caught the terrorist, Makim Ankin. We followed the tip from your security and discovered him at a safe house owned by Kubra. He is on the no fly list and entered this country illegally. Since he was following you, they have decided that Kubra sent him after you and they are moving them both to the Super Max facility in Colorado to await extradition. Ankin has no deal so he will face charges here first. We arrested others there as well, we're pretty sure we got all of the men sent to assist him with you. You're girlfriend will be safe while you're away," she said with a smile.

"My wife actually, we were married this morning," Alex answered. Piper felt a thrill being called her wife. The Marshal blinked and looked a Piper with the strangest expression. She then mumbled her congratulations. Piper was amazed at the news. If anyone deserved to be sent to the SuperMax prison here in the US it was Kubra.

"I hope it takes at least a year for his extradition to go through...couldn't happen to a nicer guy," she drawled.

"We have to be going. She will keep security until we're sure but it is nice to know that Ankin isn't running around free. He...is an evil man," Alex stumbled over the description of him and squeezed her hand harder. She had a flash sucking Kubra's cock as he spoke to Ankin on the phone. She had been sloppy drunk and wanted to stop before she gagged. He had held her head in place and told her not to stop just because he was on the phone. She tried to think of something else but felt cold all over despite her jacket. Cal came out and invited Marshal Suggs to come into the house and eat some of the leftovers from lunch. Piper still felt the panic in her chest and she worried for a moment she was going to lose her lunch in the snowy bushes. She didn't want random old memories flashing into her mind. She had enough to think about just thinking about Litchfield. Piper was mad at herself for not handling the memories better. Pushing them down had always been something she was great at doing.

"So that was good news," Mandy called from the front seat of the Ridgeline. She nodded and Alex pulled her close. She seemed to sense that Piper was troubled.

"Did hearing his name bring back memories of Kubra?"

Piper nodded and buried her head in Alex's neck. The smell of her wife's hair was amazing. Alex was yummy all over and it was good to get lost in her. Piper stroked her face and tried not to cry as they rode closer to Litchfield.

"Shhh...I'm going to be fine. Tell me about your plans," Alex said. Piper sniffled but told her she'd go see a therapist that Brian recommended. Piper knew what she needed to hear.

"No not just that...what about your other plans?"

Piper thought for a moment. "I'm going to work with Red's husband and maybe create a Blog about Criminal Justice reform. My main goal will be to stop Solitary confinement. I'll do everything in my power to stop the abuse of that sickening punishment," Piper explained. This has been her goal for a long while but now she was more motivated.

"Don't forget to call Polly and get the ball rolling on your company expansion," Alex reminded her. Piper nodded. She wanted Alex to do that with Polly. She had so many ideas.

"When you get out, you can work for ETW and do just that. You'll need a job," Piper pointed out the terms of her parole.

"So my wife will be my boss?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, it is a holding company so your probation officer will not know," Piper pointed out. Alex agreed and they kissed. They stayed like that all the way to the driveway of Litchfield. When Piper saw the razor wire she tried not to cry but the tears started to stream down her face.

"We are going right up to the door Alex. You'll be processed at the Max facility right outside of Seg. No one should know you're in there but your family and the Cos on duty," Seth said. Piper was amazed that he had arranged security right up to the door. She guessed he wanted to make sure she was safe up to the moment she was incarcerated. She could see women out in the yard at Litchfield. She didn't really recognize anyone but she thought the tall black woman might be Sophia but she wasn't sure.

He put the truck in gear and Mandy got out to meet the Correctional Officers with her paperwork. Piper didn't recognize them either. "Here, now put them on the chain," Alex said to her as she handed her her wedding rings. Piper took the chain off and slid both rings on it, then put it around her neck. Alex smiled and tucked it in her shirt.

"I'm not ready," Piper exclaimed.

"I know, but I have to go...you want to stay in the car?"

"No," Piper said and she got out when Alex opened her door. They met at the front of the truck and Alex took her hand. She walked up towards the guards. Mandy was being kind and sweet to them. Piper could see they knew she was trying to butter them up before she handed over her client.

"Everything seems in order Ma'am. Vause, you need to say your goodbyes now," one of the officers said. Piper read his name "Clark" on his uniform.

Mandy turned and gave her a big hug. Seth told her he'd watch out for Piper and make sure she was safe. Alex thanked him. She then took Piper in her arms and as she held on to her wife she didn't think she could let go.

"You can do this. I deserve punishment for what I did Piper, we both know that...no amount of working with the cops now can erase the thousands of lives I helped ruin with drugs. I'll do this penance now and I'll see you soon," Alex whispered in her ear. Piper felt the tears streaming down her face but somehow she kept the sobs inside.

"I'll see you next week...please try to eat and Mandy gave them books to give you," Piper rambled. Alex nodded but still held her close.

"Okay Vause, let's go," the officer said. "Your girlfriend can visit you on the pres cribed day." She let go slowly and peeled herself off of Piper.

"I love you Alex Vause and I'm her Wife, and don't you fucking forget it," Piper said to him. She didn't mean to sound so mean but she wanted him to know that she was married and someone cared.

"Congratulations, come on inmate, it's time to process you back in to your new home," Clark said as he took Alex by the arm. She didn't struggle but kept her head turned backwards to watch Piper as long as she could before the door slammed shut.

Once the door shut Piper's world turned upside down and she fell to the ground with a wrenching sob saying , "Alex!"

***Well not the easiest thing to write, but some of it was rather sweet! So little time left before the big day...June 12. I hope I can finish this story up by that time. AS in Covering Up, I promise the time they spend apart will go much faster. Please, Please, Please, Please Review. All the reviews this last chapter made my very hard week, so very much better. Peace, Fae***


	8. Chapter 8 Hey There Wife

Chapter Eight

Her intake was like all the others she'd been through but more private. There were only a few officers and she didn't see a single other inmate. Alex was led down the long hallway towards her cell wearing the orange suit she hated so very much. Her mind couldn't grasp that she was back in custody. Her mind kept lingering on just how beautiful Piper had been this morning when she stepped out of their bedroom. Alex hadn't been surprised to see her forgo the cane but Piper didn't even limp as she walked towards her. The dress was bright white in the morning sun.

"Here you go inmate," Clarke said as he opened the cell at the very end of the long women's unit. Alex wasn't cuffed so she just stepped inside once he opened the door. Her cell wasn't empty as she had seen before. There were books on the bed and she had a toiletry bag. She looked over at the guard.

"The Warden said this was protective custody with Federal notes on the sentence. Someone must have money to afford a good attorney. Either way Princess, you're still here until we decide to unlock the door." He laughed and slammed the door shut so hard that the sound rang in her ears and caused pain.

"Fucking asshole," Alex murmured. She sat down and looked and saw _The Girl on the Train, The Pecan Man and The Nightingale. _She hadn't read a single one of them and she knew that Piper must have told Mandy. Alex went to the sink first and started to clean it with some toilet paper. She thought of Piper showing her what she had to do when they were there together. Alex looked over the bed and imagined she saw a yellow tent on the wall. It was comforting to imagine that Piper was in the same cell. Maybe she really did see it, it was hard to tell though. The lights were left on by she still couldn't tell the color of the wall.

At least at first...the yelling and banging of the other prisoners was starting to grate her nerves. It was making it hard to live in her memory. She didn't want to start reading. Alex wasn't sure if she was only going to be allowed three books the entire time. It was Thursday and visitation for the SHU was on Saturday. So she had at least nine more days before she saw Piper again. What would she do during that time? Alex had no illusions as to what was going to happen with Piper once the door shut behind her. She heard her scream and it tore her heart out. Even the fucker Clarke had whispered a soft, "Damn" when he heard her scream. Alex didn't want to hear that in her mind and actually shook her head to dislodge it. She witnessed Piper have flashback after flashback over the last few days. They were becoming more common and she didn't even realize what was happening to her. She had experienced some of that after Fahri...her mom and Piper leaving. It was one of the reasons she turned to drugs. Piper had a healthy mind before Litchfield. She could shake off the worse things and go on like nothing happened. Maybe that wasn't healthy but she functioned and Alex would take that over the frozen scared girl she saw yesterday before they went four wheeling.

"She has to see someone, " Alex murmured to herself. She started to walk back and forth in a pattern. She did this when she was in there. It helped her to think and was exercise. Piper told her she would see someone that Brian recommended. Alex spoke to him while Piper was getting ready. She flat out told him that Piper must get mental help when she is gone. They enabled each other in many ways but they also kept each other sane. Piper was her therapist, lover and best friend all rolled into one amazing package. She needed her to be alright.

Alex ate what she could from her dinner tray and settled into a routine. Piper has whispered to her how she had made a routine for herself when she was here for those weeks. Alex tried to do the same thing and limited her escape into her books to a chapter after each meal of the day. Showering was horrific as usual but she welcomed the water on her skin. The guard wasn't a lurker the first few times but she had a couple that felt her up before she disrobed. It turned her stomach but she didn't show her disgust. She trudged on, walking her pattern and trying not to worry about Piper. Her mind didn't dwell on the wedding too much, like her books she wanted to save those precious moments for when it was really hard.

The door slot opened and Alex was startled. She had just stood up from the toilet and was thankful she had pulled her uniform back up. She walked over and blinked seeing a stranger looking at her through the slot. "I am Mr. Jacobs, the warden's assistant. I came to check on you inmate," he looked down at something in his hand, "Vause."

"Uh..okay...well I'm still here," she said with a smart ass tone.

He frowned. "Are you eating?"

"What I can...if I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw it up, I don't attempt it," Alex answered honestly. He scribbled something else down.

"You should eat all the food, inmate or you'll be hungry and lose weight," he responded as if he was talking to an idiot that didn't understand you must eat to maintain your body weight.

"And the prison _should_ provide edible food to all of the inmates that are incarcerated here or they will have skinny, hungry and pissed off inmates," she fired back. He looked up at her as if she suddenly became real.

"You are in prison, not club med...in addition, you are in segregation because you can't be wtih other inmates. You get what you deserve and what you are given is plenty to keep you healthy, so I suggest you eat."

"I am in prison because I committed crimes. I am in here so some fat fucking guard doesn't try to kill me for ruining his drug trade in prison. Get your facts straight before you come to check on me again," Alex snarled at him and then she turned and moved to stand in the corner he couldn't see from the door.

He laughed a condescending chuckle and slammed the slot closed. Her fury at his contempt fed her walking for hours afterwards. She knew from counting her meals that tomorrow was visitation day. She shouldn't be surprised they were checking on her beforehand but it still pissed her the fuck off. She panicked a little when she thought that maybe her smart mouth would keep her form seeing Piper. It worried her for hours as she paced. Her evening meal came and it was prison loaf again. She didn't even try to eat it. Her stomach was twisted from hunger but she'd been hungry before. She just had to hope that she still got to see Piper. She hadn't resisted any of the guards or banged on the walls or door.

When she passed the tray back through the door the guard cursed under his breath. "I'm going to tell them you ate this...I have no fucking clue why someone cares about your eating but your little rebellion isn't going to work." He muttered through the door. She knew this fucker; he was one that liked to feel her up when she went to the showers. He wasn't one of the guards that made Piper jack him off. Alex had been looking for him each time she was escorted to the showers. He was bad though and she hated the fuck.

"I don't care what you report to my jailor. I'm not eating that until I am starving. Would you?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment then snorted some and let the slat fall. She was hungry. She ate only the bread in the lunch sandwich because the meat had been moldy and the cheese had a funky taste. She sat on the bed and tried not to think about Cal's pot roast.

The next day she got to shower, though it wasn't in her routine. Her hair was still wet when her lunch arrived. It was an empty tray. Alex looked through the slat and saw the same asshole from the day before. He reached up and dropped a wrapped burger through the hole. "Eat this and keep your fucking mouth shut." She saw it was a simple dollar burger from a popular fast food joint. She sniffed it carefully and then tore into it with gusto. She had to stop herself from gulping it down. Her mouth salivated too much and she made herself chew it slowly. It was delicious and Alex hated fast food. She wanted to ask him why he gave it to her but he was gone.

She had to go to the bathroom about twenty minutes later. Her body was reacting to all that animal fat and grease but it was worth it for the full feeling in her stomach. Alex laughed at absurdity of fast food in solitary. She read her chapter and counted back checking the days. Today was Saturday. She used her fingers and the comb in her very basic toiletry basket to try and make herself presentable. She wished she had clean clothes. It was unsettling how much she needed to see Piper. She had to see for herself how she was doing.

Finally, a guard came to get her. It was so late that Alex had begun to think she wasn't going to get to see her and was pacing. "What took so long?"

"Shut up and turn the fuck around inmate," he growled out. She turned and felt the familiar cuffs placed on her wrists. He tightened them too much and she couldn't help but wince. He marched her at a quick pace down the long corridor. She noticed none of the door slots were open and she remembered there always were a few prisoners that had them open. It occurred to her that maybe they shut all of them so they didn't see her. He took her down a long hallway, twisting this way and that until she came outside briefly. The light hurt her eyes but the sky was so blue she didn't care. It was only like ten steps but she drank in the sunlight. He pulled her back in the building and down another hall before she saw a door with a sign that read 'Inmate stand before the door for pat down'. Her escort left her to stand there. She stood still as another guard ran his hands all over her body. He was professional and gentle actually. Alex looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Alright, through here...it seems every other visit will be like this and on the odd ones, you'll have to talk through the phone. Lady, you've got some lawyer," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't I know it," Alex replied. He opened the door and she stepped into a visitation cubicle but standing in the room where the prisoners usually sit was Mandy and Piper. She smiled for the first time in over a week when her eyes landed on her wife.

"Hey there Wife," she said through her smile and she waited impatiently for him to take off her cuffs.

***Kisses- I hope my US readers are having a great Memorial Day. My father was a proud Airman of the United States Air Force and Korean War Vet and my brother a fine soldier of the U.S Army. My good friend and reader is also a member of the Armed Services and I am so very proud to have them in my life. Memorial Day is very important and not just a weekend that kicks off the summer season. I honor all that sacrificed their lives in service to their country. Please review...who knows, I may post more before the weekend is finished if I get a bunch of reviews to spur me on. Peace, Fae***


	9. Chapter 9 I Call Bullshit

Chapter Nine

Piper didn't handle the separation well. Seth carried her to the truck and she was inconsolable. She didn't even try to act strong. She watched Litchfield disappear behind her and sobbed into the leather seats. Mandy had Seth to drive her home to her parent's place. Piper had stopped crying and just stared into space. Her anger and fear just coursed through her and trying to act normal took way too much effort.

Her mother was actually kind. Usually, she'd just tell Piper to buck up and push it all down. Piper was tempted to drink herself into a stupor but enjoying a buzz seemed so disrespectful to Alex. Oh Alex.

"Let's get you in bed," her mother soothed as she took Piper up to the third guest room. This wasn't the house she grew up in but still her parents had enough rooms so that there was enough space for each child. It was excessive. Piper remembered how she and Cal had laughed at the extravagent house they bought for just the two of them.

"No," Piper said and she sat at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to curl up in a comfortable bed while Alex was probably trying to ignore the stench of her cell. Her mother made a disapproving sound and Piper could tell she was about to go off on her for not being stronger.

"Leave her be, Carol. They were married this morning and she just dropped her...um...spouse off at prison. Mandy told me the details," her father said.

"What? Married...but she can't marry that woman!"

Piper laughed softly looking at the dresser. "I can and I did. I'll stay here if you don't give me shit about it, if not I'll go. I can't handle it right now Mom. I want my Alex and I can't have her for months and months," Piper's voice broke as she said it and she started to cry again.

She had to give them credit it took a lot of self control to just be there for her. Eventually, after a few days, Piper moved to Mandy's place. She returned to the cabin a few days before she got to see Alex. She was eating about once a day and slept curled up on the floor no matter where she ended up each night. Brian wasn't happy she hadn't been doing her rehabilitation.

"I made her a promise and I can't keep it if you don't let me," he scolded.

"You shouldn't have made that promise," Piper said as she went to her room. It was about an hour before Brian marched in and took her out. She struggled but Seth just watched as she was carried to the truck. They took her into town and Piper got to meet the therapist that Brian suggested.

"I can't force you to talk to her but you made a promise as well and you know she is going to ask Piper," Brian reminded her. Piper nodded some because she knew that he was right. Her name was Dr. Wilgus and she was in her early fifties. She let Piper tell her the story about Litchfield and just listened. Piper stopped at the more vicious parts...what she did to protect Alex...then she told her all of it.

"That is quite a lot to happen to someone in such a short period time. How do you think you're handling it?" the doctor asked quietly.

Piper snorted. "I'm here aren't I? I freeze sometimes...I see things that I don't want to see and I can't really stop it. I get angry...so very angry," Piper replied.

"Have you always had anger issues?"

"Yes..but I guess it started after I left Alex," Piper swallowed thinking about it. The doctor asked her to talk about Alex. She did. She talked on and on about all the things she loved and hated about her wife.

"Our time is up, but I'd like to see you a couple times a week if you're up to it Miss Chapman," Dr. Wilgus offered.

"Piper...and that would be good. I'll set up something with her secretary," Piper answered.

"Until then, I would do things that you believe Alex would think healthy for you. If you can't make yourself do it, I can help with some meds...or you can just do it for your Alex," she suggested. Piper nodded and made an appointment for the following weeks. She had a hard time the next few days and nights. She moved into sleeping in the closet because at least she was in a closed area like Alex.

Mandy was in the city and she told Piper she'd meet her at the prison. She told Piper that she may have to see Alex behind glass. "Look, I know the warden from college...and Myka sits on correctional review board. He knows we're together so he is willing to go a little extra for me. I'm trying to get us to see her, touch her at least every other time we visit, but no promises."

Piper was so grateful for her friend. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You were friends with the awkward girl next door when she didn't have anyone in her life. You gave me an extended family and I am not even mentioning the faith your Grandmother had me in all those years ago. So no more thank yous...they just aren't needed," she answered Piper with a tone that told her she was touched by the sentiment.

She was so nervous the day of the visitation. She wore the body lotion Alex liked and made sure her clothing was extra soft. Alex hadn't been in there too long yet but she would appreciate it and remember the smell and feeling of her wife long after Piper left. Seth drove her to Litchfield and he had someone follow them.  
"That seems rather cautious," Piper said to him as they hit the highway.

"If they know she is there, then they know she can have visitors. I'm not taking chances. Eddie will watch that we aren't tailed," Seth explained. Piper just nodded and watched the scenery pass by as she got closer and closer to her wife. They pulled up and Piper felt her stomach drop like it did before. They drove up the hill and she kept her eyes from searching the yard at the minimum security campus. Alex wasn't there and all she could think about was seeing her. Piper went in a door she had never been through before. Seth cleared it with Eddie that they were not followed and he seemed very much relieved as he walked her to the door. Mandy met her at the front desk and motioned her to the pat down room.

"Okay, we are going to get to touch her but only for a half an hour. I'm going to talk to her briefly, then give you two sometime together alone," Mandy said with a smile. The female officer that was to do her pat down was named Bell. She wasn't the same Bell but they shared a personality. She got close to Piper and her instinct kicked in...she moved back.

"It's alright Ma'am...no one is going to hurt you," she said in a surprisingly kind voice.

Piper opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She stepped up and closed her eyes through it. She didn't like anyone touching her like that. Her breath came fast and Piper couldn't quiet catch it.

"Easy there Ma'am, take a deep breath. I'm moving over here now," she said when she was finished. Piper moved away from her up against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't do this now. She was so close to seeing Alex, if she behaved like she was going to pass out, they might not let her see her wife.

Slowly, she got herself together and was able to move out of the room. She didn't put her shoes on yet until she was in the hallway. Mandy approached her and Piper just shook her head when she asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine...I have to get used to that. Which way now?" Piper inquired. Mandy followed the signs and they sat on some benches on the outside of the visitation rooms.

"They are making us go last...since we're going in the other door," Mandy pointed at the security door. Piper waited for over an hour. It was torturous. She was using her cane because she knew it would make Alex happy. However, she left it leaning against the bench as she walked back and forth. Finally, they were brought into the right room. The smell of the prison overwhelmed her there. You could tell that side wasn't cleaned as well as the one where visitors sat. They were only standing there for a few moments when the door opened and she saw Alex walking into the room.

She noticed right away that she was pale and her orange uniform looked too big. She knew they didn't fit right but she could tell that she was losing some of the weight Cal had worked so hard to put back on her. Alex said "Hey there Wife," and her heart sped up. Piper rushed forward and the guard moved to put his hand out.

"A moment please, I need to take off her cuffs," he stated casually. He unlocked them and Alex brought her wrists around to rub. Piper's eyes dropped to see the deep gauges in her skin and felt a flash of fury. A CO can choose to make them tight or not and he had chosen to make her wrists hurt. Alex opened her arms and Piper ran into them.

It was instant warmth and the feeling of finally being okay. Alex stroked her hair and turned to kiss Piper's neck. Mandy moved in and kinda hugged them both. Piper was crying softly but she got her kiss. Alex's lips were dry but she didn't care. She tasted like...a cheeseburger. It was funny to her so she laughed on her lips.

"What have you been eating?"

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not that fucking loaf. I think the COs were told to make sure I eat. Your doing?" Alex asked towards Mandy. Piper didn't leave her arms but they all walked over to sit in the chairs that had been turned around to make a small sitting area.

Mandy told her about her pull with the warden and Alex thanked her again. She then discussed her case. "I have it settled that you will be at the Chautauqua County Jail in Jamestown."

"That is about thirty miles from the cabin," Piper said excited. She was so relieved that Alex didn't have to go to Riker's Island that she started to cry. Alex pulled her close and held her again. No one was watching them except maybe on the camera. Mandy excused herself and told Alex she'd see her in a few weeks.

Once alone Alex started to ask her questions, "How have you been? How is your knee? Did you see anyone?"

"I'm okay...I wasn't okay for a little bit but I went to my parent's house and...well fell apart for a few days. My knee is fine and yes I saw a doctor yesterday," Piper answered. She could see Alex visibly relax hearing that she was talking to someone.

"How did it go?"

"It was strange talking to a stranger. I told her about Litchfield and all that happened to us," Piper explained. Alex pushed her glasses up and listened as if she expected her to continue. "I'm going to see her a couple times a week...and she suggested I do things you would think healthy for me. Any suggestions?" Piper asked with a smile.

"You can rehabilitate that knee and maybe work on your story. You have a story to tell Piper and I think you're idea of the blog is a good one," Alex told her. Piper could tell she wanted her to talk all about her plans and not ask her questions really. Piper didn't give in to her prompting. At one time in their lives, Alex could have distracted her with getting her to talk about herself. Now, Piper was a better listener and she had questions of her own to ask.

"Okay, thanks for idea. Now, have you been...abused here?" It was hard to ask because she had tried so hard to keep Alex safe from pigs like the ones that used their love against each other...and now she had no control over it.

"I've been felt up twice on the way to the showers, but nothing worse than that. I have a toiletry bag and three books. I'm rationing my reading and it helps me keep track of the time," Alex answered. Piper asked her about the book she was reading and the way Alex was keeping track of the days. It was good to just talk. They kissed again and Alex asked her how her mother took the news of their wedding.

"Not well but she was a little preoccupied with her daughter being a basket case," Piper replied.

"You're not a basket case. Now you see that I'm doing alright and Mandy has some pull with the warden. There is no reason to worry-"

"Bullshit Alex, I call Bullshit. I'm going to worry because I know this place is full of bullies and assholes that use the Federal Bureau of Prisons as their playground for sadistic pleasures. I will not feel completely okay until you're back with me...at home in our bed," She answered with a stern voice. Alex smiled at her and got a wistful look.

"Oh...how I miss that bed. I hope you're keeping it warm for me," Alex teased her some as she pressed her forehead to Piper's.

She nodded some. "It is empty without you...fuck I hope we can do this Al."

"We have to Pipes, we don't have a choice," her ever practical Wife responded. As if on cue the door opened across the room. Piper reached out to hold on to her

"No...no it's too soon," she exclaimed. Alex stood and pulled her close. They held each other for a few moments before the guard told her to step away and turn around. As Alex stepped back, she had to pry Piper's arms down so she could do as ordered. Piper didn't want to cry but tears started to fall down her face.

"I'll see you week after next, Pipes. I can't wait to hear about your blog," Alex said as he cuffed her arms back and turned her around to exit. Alex turned her head around and mouthed "I heart you" to her as she went through the door.

"I heart you too, Al." Piper said while standing in the empty room.

***So we will zoom through this time and speed it along some. I'm very busy right now RL and I am not sure I'll post again anytime soon. Please review. Your wonderful reviews have been such a balm to me in this time of high stress. I'm a blessed woman but with blessings often come responsibilities. Your kind words are a perfect remedy for too much stress. Peace, ,Fae***


	10. Chapter 10 Alex Loves Piper

Chapter Ten

Her life became about making it to the next time she got to see Piper. She had to stay sane and not freak out or she could lose privileges. The next visit was behind glass but they got to talk for an hour. She would have given all of the time up if she could have held Piper when she told her about her therapy. She told her that she was proud and they talked about how Alex was talking to her mom a bit too much.

"Look, when she starts talking back, just go with it but remember you can just shut her off again if you concentrate. I used to talk to you all the time," Piper shared with her. That was when Alex knew that she did understand and she knew no matter what...Piper would be there no matter the shape she was in at the time.

She was felt up on the way to the showers some days after her Christmas visit and just lost it. She kicked away from him and told him not to touch her. She screamed it. "I don't consent to you touching my fucking breasts just because I want a shower." He jerked her up by her arm and drug her back to her cell. She stayed cuffed for the rest of the night. He came in to her cell and she backed up against the far wall. He twisted her around and pressed his body to hers as he took off the cuffs.

"I wrote you up for trying to kick an officer on the way to the showers...should get you a week or two without one. Enjoy your own stink, bitch," he growled.

"Better to smell myself than having to suffer through your fucking touch," she bit out. Inside she was kicking herself. She knew better! But she wouldn't show it to him. She was pissed and her emotions were running high from the adrenaline of having his big form in her small space. No one came inside her space usually and it was freaking her out.

"My next night shift, I'm going to show you how to respect your betters...this is just the beginning. I bet I can get you enough shots to lose visitation," he said with a smirk. Her pulse quickened. He couldn't do that could he? Fuck...she felt helpless because she didn't know how anything was going on the outside. Maybe Mandy lost her influence with the Warden. Maybe he forgot about her. Alex's mind ran wild at the thought of being forgotten. She feels that in the panic of her endless suppression.

She just glared at him and he laughed on his way out. "I thought it was strange that you had visitation really...Rarely do they let those in SHU see their relatives. Doesn't matter, you are still subjected to the rules and I'm sure you'll break some more...unless you take my training seriously." Alex felt her stomach drop. She was going to either have to give in to him or take the chance of losing her visits.

"Michum, you might want to check more than my visitation log...like why the Warden's personal assistant comes to visit me like clockwork. I know you want to show me you're this big man, but I'm a convict in a fucking cell and I could care less. I'm also a lesbian so don't take offense if I don't like your tit twisting and the way you like to rub my sex right after you cuff me, I'm sure all straight women find you irresistable. I don't. I'm not worth the world of trouble you're going to bring down on your head," she told him plainly. She saw some indecision on his face. He was used to getting his way and she didn't bend.

"See you soon," he said as he shut the door and slammed it. She cussed for an hour. It was days until she saw Piper again. Her next meals came as usual. She ate what she could and tried not to panic. She had eggs for breakfast and used the yokes to write in the back of one of her books. She was keeping track of days, counting down but she wasn't sure it was healthy.

Time passed for Alex in a daze. She wasn't allowed to shower and she got her period right before she was supposed to see Piper. The Assistant came as usual a day or two before. She asked him for sanitary napkins and he waited while they were fetched. Michum never came back on duty or if he did he didn't go to her cell. She kept sleeping with one eye open. Alex didn't mention his name to the assistant because she didn't trust the fucker. He was doing his job and could care less about her.

She was walked out and to the visitation by a female guard. Once they were in the hallway she pushed her outside and let her stand for a moment in the sun. "You smell. Air out here a minute...You never got a uniform. Wait here," she said with a smirk. It wasn't like Alex could go anywhere really, she was shackled. She enjoyed the sun on her face and tried not to mumble too much to herself.

She came back some time later and walked Alex on into the other building, then down a hallway to an empty office. " Change in here, leave your dirty clothes I'll get them to laundry. I got you a full set." She put down a whole new set, boots and all. She guessed her size was on file. "YOus hould ahve got these days ago, but you pissed someone off, I'm guessing." Alex clenched her jaw. She thanked her as she took off her cuffs. She was dirty but the fresh underwear helped. There wasn't a sink so she didn't get to wash up really. Alex ran her fingers through her hair some to try and make it more neat then she opened the door to step outside. The officer, Lewis was her name, she put Alex back in the shackles as she made her way up to the visitation.

The officer was reprimanded for making them wait. She explained I had to change and they should all be glad because Alex smelled. It made her blush deep red. Lewis led her into the room and she saw Piper was there with Mandy this time. Alex discovered that really only the two of them could see her if she wanted the visits where they could touch. That was fine with her; she didn't want her friends from her old life or her Aunt to see her there. She could tell form Piper's expression she looked awful. Piper's hand came to her mouth and her eyes started to tear up.

Alex frowned. DAmmit, she couldn't survive in prison and keep Piper from being hurt. She fucked up. "Hold on a minute there, I'll get her out of these," Lewis said as Piper moved forward.

"My client looks like she hasn't slept in a week. What exactly are you doing to her?" Mandy began.

"I've been unable to sleep...nothing to it. Thank you Officer Lewis," Alex said as she was released. The guard ignored Mandy and it pissed her off even more. "She gave me clean clothes, please don't." Alex asked Mandy. Piper thanked the officer before she left and practically ran up to Alex. She hugged her but stepped back.

"I lost showers for being an idiot...I'll get them back soon," Alex declared. Piper frowned at her. She knew anything could cost you things in the SHU.

"Did you throw your tray at them? They don't like that," Piper asked her. She stood back from Alex but still held her hand. Alex squeezed it tightly.

"No...I kicked at a guard...I'm lucky that is all I got. Like I said..I'm in idiot. On my defense though...I was PMSing," Alex joked. Piper winced and Alex knew she was aware of how she suffered without proper shower care.

"You can't fight them...they'll hurt you and take-" Piper started to chastize but stopped and looked at Alex. "You know this...I'm a fucking idiot. You're doing your best. I love you."

Alex smiled at her and they talked about other things. She was allowed to shower after that visit and her time passed as before. Alex started doing stretches each day and she was given new books. She got the keep the old ones too. She looked back over her marks and tried to keep her mind clear. She had really bad times when she thought about just ending it all. She kept thinking that no one cared but she'd see Piper again and know that wasn't true.

The next time Piper visited she brought a guest that surprised her. She thought she'd only see two people but before her sat two people. "Nicky?"

Nicky Morello sat in front of her in a lovely long skirt, her hair all up in a controlled fashion and a big smile on her face. "Yeah, it's me. You look like you've been eating shit for food in the SHU...still good to see you."

"You've got to eat it, even if you think you'll be sick," Piper spoke into the phone. Alex held her hand up to the glass and Piper pressed her palm close. Piper followed suit and it calmed her.

"I am...wow, you're out. Piper told me you might work that," Alex said to Nicky. Nicky told her all about her early release and how she is working at the convict restaurant as a manager.

"Technically, your wife got me a job at ETW but it is run through that outreach program they run at Red's old place. It is great really...I can't wait to bring you in and let the girls cook you up something," Nicky said with an enthusiasm that made Alex smile. They life outside that window was electric.

"How's everything else?"

Nicky knew what she was asking. "I'm clean still. I have a nice apartment not too far from work...and I go to a meeting three times a week. I have a sponsor. He did time too and seems to be doing well. This is my first time back here...I had to come with Piper though to see you."

"Thank you for visiting me. You going to visit Morello?" she had to ask.

"Yeah, she can't right now though...she got in trouble after I left. Red called Piper and told me. She is in there with you," Nicky said with a sad face. "No visitation for her though, is punishment." She said the word like she felt it was...bullshit. Solitary was not used as it was intended and Morello should have seen a counselor rather than be tossed where any mental condition she may have is made worse. Piper told her about the events she was doing with the Women's Prison Association.

"Yeah your wife was on NPR! I heard her which...says a lot about me now. I listen to NPR," Nicky said shaking her head. Piper blushed though and enjoyed the compliment. Alex felt her gut twist. She wanted to hear her on NPR. She wanted her life back.

"You can hear it once you're out. I was one of three guests, but they mentioned my blog and I have a great following now," Piper told her with a smile. She was so proud of her wife. They talked and laughed. Alex went back to her cell and had a few good days. She looked for Morello when she went to and from the shower, but she was kept away from others and more than likely, she wasn't in the same unit. Way too many people were in solitary. Piper told her some of the figures she found out in her studies. She had talking points that made Alex smile. She was really making a push to stop Solitary for women especially. It was inspiring to see her eyes flash with meaning. Alex held on to that for the next weeks. She saw Piper change and she fell further and further into her own darkness.

It was around the third month that she went on meds. Piper insisted and Alex gave into her. The food was better after that as well. At least once a day she got a tray from Litchfield's kitchen. It was brought down by a guard. Alex was living on it. She went through her phase of screaming and now then she was just silent all the time. She saw Piper once behind the glass and couldn't really talk. She had just asked her to talk. Piper rambled on and on about odd things. She had been writing on her blog and doing talks all around New York. She had been invited to speak in DC but she'd have to miss a visitation. Alex tried to get her to go but she wouldn't let hear it. Later, it had made Alex glad. She knew Mandy or Nicky would come see her for Piper but she had to see her wife. Each time Alex saw her she was reminded she wasn't really alone. It wasn't fair to ask her to stop her life because she had time.

The meds kept some of bleakness away. Time passed so slowly that she just lost track of it all. She couldn't remember which book she was reading and snapped back to herself once with one book pulled apart. She had some of the pages in her mouth. It really scared Alex. When the Assistant came, Alex didn't talk to him. She knew she'd see Piper soon and was really afraid what Piper would do. She was convinced Piper would give her divorce papers when she saw her. When they came to put on her cuffs, she resisted some. It was officer Lewis again and she talked to Alex.

"Okay Vause, you just got to do this..come on, don't fight...come with me and it will get better. I'll let you stand outside a bit," she cajoled. Alex went. It was that visit where she couldn't let Piper touch her. It was too hard to have touch then not. Piper was alone though and Alex liked seeing her.

"Please baby, just...one hug and then nothing...I will move back over here," Piper motioned on the other side of the small table. Alex pressed her back up against the wall.

Alex swallowed. "I like looking at you. I can't see you very well up close," she reasoned. It made perfect sense to her.

"Okay...this is good, you can see me here?" Piper stood about four feet in front of her. Piper wore a light sweater and tight jeans. Her shoes were these cute boots that made her a bit taller. Her hair was pulled up yet some fell to frame her face. Her hair was getting so long.

"Your hair...is so long," Alex observed. Her eyes drank Piper in like she was light after bleak darkness.

"You like it? I keep saying I'm going to get it styled but I don't take the time off. I just have to keep busy or I...don't do the things you want me to do," Piper admitted. Alex looked at her face and saw signs of the strain of having her locked away.

"I like it. Don't...I mean...I'll be alright. You smell good," Alex observed again. She felt stupid saying things like that but it was all she could focus on at the moment.

Piper moved closer to her and Alex held her breath. If Piper touched her she would shatter into a thousand pieces and start to scream. She wanted it and didn't want it...it was insanity itself. "You can smell me from over there. It is my lotion. Polly has the new baby items all ready and we're looking for a place like you said. She can't wait to head it up with you. I've got your job all lined up," Piper offered.

"I..don't know. I can't do a job," Alex mumbled.

"Sure you can. You can do anything...not long now, just-"

"Don't! Don't say it...I can't keep track and I shouldn't try," Alex cried out. Piper jumped and then looked at the door where Alex could see an officer's face. Usually they left them alone but maybe they are afraid she will hurt Piper. Maybe she would...she did things without remembering them.

"Okay baby, just...okay...you don't have to keep up with it. I'll do that for both of us. I love you Al," Piper said softly. Alex looked at her and felt true love.

She reached out and took Piper's hand. It was warm and real. "I am not sure what is going on in my head...but I know I love Piper. Alex loves Piper. "

"Yeah, Alex loves Piper and Piper loves Alex. I'm going to get you out of here...you'll see," Piper promised and Alex almost believed her. They held hands until the officer came to get her.

The next time she was taken from the cell, she knew it was too soon. Unless she lost days in her dazed existence. Alex was led into a different room and Lewis was there. "Put these on," she said and Alex took off her clothes. " Wait..here is a small shower...go ahead." Alex didn't trust her but she eventually got in the shower. Alex washed her body all over and used the shampoo and conditioner. She dried off and then put on her clothes. They were her own clothes but not the ones she wore in to the prison. She thought maybe she had to meet with Mandy or something. She was vaguely curious but half thought she was just dreaming as she was brought through another door and was left standing on some grass outside.

"Hey...Al," Piper called to her. She was standing there with paperwork in her hand. It was a lovely spring day.

"What...month is it?"

Piper blinked some at her question. "Um, late April. You're free a month early. I told you baby,"Piper said in a voice thick with emotion. She was standing back letting Alex get used to standing alone in the sun.

"You got me out early," Alex said with a scratchy voice.

"She threatened to write a book about your ordeal in solitary. She even got a few publishers to send her offers so she could take it to the warden. He put in good time for you and the prosecutors gave in to the pressure," Mandy explained. "You're free and your weekend time doesn't start for a month. You can't leave the state but you aren't restricted otherwise."

"I'm still on paper but no bracelet or..." she moved her arm towards the prison behind her. She turned so her back wasn't to the door but then she couldn't see Piper. Alex frowned some.

"Hey...Seth is waiting. No sign of any of Kubra's men by the way. He was deported...I was going to tell you but...you weren't," Piper didn't finish the statement. Alex knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"Oh...good," Alex said softly to her. Piper smiled at her and held out her hand. Alex looked at it and then took her soft hand. She sighed some because Piper felt real.

"I'm really here and you're really going to walk with me to the truck...then we are going home. We have a medical team at home to check you out," Piper told her as they started to walk down the hill some to the truck she saw parked below.

It seemed a far distance to Alex but she had tried to keep up her stretches even when she was losing her mind. "You're walking well," Alex observed. Piper smiled at her and told her that Brian kept is promise...she went running just that morning. "That makes me happy kid," she said as Piper as they walked down to the truck.

"We're going to live through this, Al. We're almost there now," Piper stated when they stopped before the open door. Alex nodded at Seth then looked back at her wife.

"Yeah, we're going to live through this," she echoed. Piper squeezed her hand and motioned for her to get in before her. Alex did but she didn't let go of her hand.

**This may be it for this story. I got a certain DM that said I won certain tickets...soo I may be too busy to actually write more. I hope you enjoy the place they are now. Please Review. Fae***


	11. Chapter 11 Off Paper

Chapter Eleven

((I swore it wouldn't go over 10- but here I go. I will do this one and an epilogue))

Watching someone you love slowly lose their mind is torture. Alex was dehydrated, she lost thirty some pounds and she was suffering from sl eep deprivation. Piper had studied so many testimonials. She knew Alex had it better than most so she tried to think positive things. She tried to focus her energy to her blog. She hired an editor to check her posts around the time she would see Alex. She got a little too angry and didn't want to come across as a loon. She could make a difference if she just stuck to the steady drum of the truth. Now though, her wife stood before her, not wanting to change in front of her. Alex was given some fluids and slept a lot once she got in the bed. Piper finally used the bed for more than a desk for writing and snuggled up to her.

Alex had dreams but she would hold her closely and calm her. It was like starting over after they both got there from Litchfield. Piper shielded Alex and just slowly introduced her to hanging with Cal and Neri. They had time to get her better before she had to do weekends at the county jail. Piper didn't want this to take place and had asked Mandy to appeal to the parole board to have it changed to house arrest. She had her file a motion to introduce Alex's medical records as evidence that she would be traumatized to have to go back to jail. It was a long shot and Piper knew they were pushing it. She just didn't want to lose her to a cell again. She investigated the facility and she knew that Alex would be locked in a bunked cell for twenty hours a day. Piper couldn't focus when she thought about it.

"Hey, what time is it," Alex asked as she sat up in the bed. Piper put her laptop to the side and smiled. She looked over at the bed and watched her wife find her glasses.

"Ten at night...you slept through dinner but there are leftovers. I made chicken mars-"

"You did?" Alex perked up immediately. Piper couldn't help but smile. "Is it still good? You should have woke me up for it, Pipes." Alex frowned and got really angry for a moment. Piper didn't walk closer she just let her rail some. She turned and talked to herself as she put on her robe. Piper had to look up at the ceiling for a moment and blink back tears. She turned away and ducked her head.

"I know but you looked so peaceful and you ate a big lunch so I didn't think you'd be hungry. Brian said we had to go slow with the big meals still," Piper countered. Alex nodded some to herself. She knew it was hard for Alex to accept that medical professionals were there to take care of her. Her wife could be stubborn but she was slowly coming back to herself. She watched television more than Piper had ever known her to watch...and didn't read a single book. She did read online. Piper shared some of her blogs but not ones with details of solitary. Piper was trying to shield Alex as much as she possibly could. If she could she would cover her with her own body.

"I don't want to sleep my time away with you," Alex said.

"Look, in a few weeks you are going to be gone for forty-eight hours and back in my arms. You get to be out of your cell. I can come visit on Saturday for a half an hour, so really we will see each other each day," Piper reminded her. Alex nodded but she could tell by the look in her eyes that she was afraid that once she was put back in a cell that she wouldn't be let out again ever. Piper didn't want to tell her about the legal moves that Mandy was doing but she also didn't want to keep things from her. "Hey, Mandy is trying to get that switched to house arrest. It's a long shot." Piper shrugged and Alex looked at her as if she spoke some foreign language.

"Is it still as good when you reheat it?"

Piper nodded. "I know just how to do it. Want to come eat in the kitchen?" Piper asked as she moved through the room towards the door. The therapist that worked with Alex's doctor said it was good to give Alex choices. She should get to decide if she wanted to go out a door. Piper also left the door open unless Alex asked her to close it. She didn't close the room door for the first three nights she was home.

"Sure, I'm thirsty...but I shouldn't drink the tea," Alex murmured. Her sleeping was all messed up due to lights being left on all the time. She had to slowly move her way through the idea that the sun pushed the time table of the day. Piper understood this and they made sure Alex spent time out in the sun when she felt like going outside. They had a short walk to the end of the drive the day before. Alex didn't talk but held Piper's hand the entire time. It was the most amazing feeling she had experienced in nearly six months. She had worked hard to get as much influence as she possibly could to try and help pressure her release. She didn't want any woman to suffer solitary...no any prisoner again. As much as she hated Pornstache or Fig, Piper didn't wish that on anyone. Her mind thought of all these crazy things as she walked out and down to the kitchen. Alex sat at the bar and Piper reheated the food after pouring Alex a tall glass of water. She has always enjoyed cool water. Alex looked at it as if it was a wonder to behold. Piper looked away. She remembered well the filthy water you drink from the tap to live while in the SHU.

Alex drank half the glass quickly. Piper wanted to caution her but Alex slowed down and lowered her hand. She gave her some bread with butter while she waited. Neri had been baking. She was nesting some now about ready to pop. They put in a green home out in their woods. It was a wonderful place but they decided to move in after the baby was born as Neri really liked her local midwife. Piper and Alex owned the cabin now...it was their home. She could tell by the way Alex reacted to being in their room that she felt at home as well. Piper put her plate in front of her and Alex smiled.

"I dreamed about this meal," Alex whispered. Piper moved around the bar and up behind Alex. She leaned against her stool and put her arms around her waist as she ate. Alex was completely okay with Piper touching her now. The only time she couldn't take it was after night terrors. That wasn't her wife though...she had them as well but not as frequently now. She was stronger now. Alex made sure she got help so she could put her back together. That was their marriage so far and she couldn't help but think was what it was really...just taking turns putting each other back together.

"I dreamed of holding you," Piper whispered. Alex leaned her head back and sighed as contented sound that made Piper grin.

"You do it well. I love the way you love me...I'm positive I don't deserve you. Thank you for marrying me," Alex murmured. She turned her head and buried her face in Piper's hair. She held her for a few minutes then urged her to keep eating because her food would get cold.

"You deserve every good thing I can give you, Al. Don't you want to give that to me too? I think you do...that is why you decided to put a ring on it," Piper said with a smile. They talked then about how they felt about being married. Alex told her that it gave her such comfort to know Piper was her wife. Alex ate and then they put on their jackets and walked out under the bright stars.

Piper told her about the expansion and how they had two properties in the city to consider. She told Alex she had the websites for the offices on her laptop and she could do a virtual tour. "You can visit them next week if you feel up to it," she offered.

"Don't you want to look at them first with Polly?" Alex asked. Piper and Polly had continued to talk regularly via text or phone. She broke up with Larry a month ago and was trying to live as a single mom for the first time. She had Finn in a fantastic daycare that cost a fortune. Pete wasn't paying his entire share and she was going to have to take him to court. Polly needed to focus on business and pay some bills. Her parents would always help if she needed it but Piper understood that she knew she could do it.

"No, I want to do it with both of you. I am writing more and more on the blog. It generates about two events a week...most of it is on the phone. I can help create some new scents but day-to-day...I guess I'm an activist now," Piper said for the first standing in the driveway at night. She saw security adjust to their position and Alex tensed some. Piper leaned in to tell her they were just making sure they were safe out at night.

Alex calmed but they started to walk back to the house. "You're a kick ass activist Pipes...you write very well. You sprinkle stories about your time in prison...changing the names but true examples to make your points...it can and does change the way people think about criminal justice. It is your job now and you do it well. You actually make some money from it and I think you could do a book of your most popular blogs and make more if you wished," Alex offered. Piper smiled at the idea.

"I just pushed a few publishers to get me some quotes so I could use it to get you out early. I will not write anything until you're off paper," Piper assured her. Off paper was the term cons used for when they were free from the federal government's control in their lives. No more parole...no more restrictions. Alex would be on parole after she got out and you could get your ass tossed back in for little things. She didn't want to tempt anything.

"I can't fucking think that far ahead, but I would like to go with you to the city to see Polly. Um, can we stay at a hotel?" Alex asked. Piper nodded.

"We can stay wherever you want. I kinda think of hotels as our second home...though technically, the apartment you had before we traveled was your apartment alone... this is the first time we actually lived together in our own home," Piper grinned with the thought. It was nice to smile again. Alex looked at the house as they walked up and just stopped there on the pavement.

"All that illegal shit I did...that I had you do...was for money...and your grandmother left you more than I ever made. She left it to you because you are fucking amazing and will do wondrous things with this money," Alex said in a tone that confused Piper some. She didn't like it when Alex points out how she was raised with and around money but she wasn't. She was given more than what Alex ever made. She thought about this and decided exactly how she'd handle it.

"I want you to secure more. I can spend money...but you can make it. Please take the Eat This World holding company...PoPi and a few other businesses...and make us more money. Make me more than I inherited so we are secure enough to not work anymore...then let's play and I want the world as our playground. I need this in my partner...are you up to it?" Piper turned to look at her as she said it. She didn't want more money really. She wanted Alex to earn them more money so she could feel invested in their future. Alex watched her expression, perhaps to see if she was being honest.

"I can...and I will. Just...let me get all better before I jump in with working full time," Alex said with a small smile. Piper kissed her nose and pulled her back inside. It was late and she wanted to snuggle in their bed. Alex slipped back in her spot and sighed as she sank into the bed.

"I've missed this bed too," Piper said with a smile. Alex looked at her with a strange expression. "Um...well I didn't really...I couldn't sleep here without you. I slept in the closet," Piper admitted. "Brian put a mattress in there after the first month. It was fine really...I just couldn't be in our bed...it's our marriage bed." Piper tried to explain. Alex pulled her closer and turned her so she couldn't see her face. Piper was quiet and she waited on Alex to go off on her for acting like a dramatic nut. Alex didn't give her shit for it, she just kissed her hair and murmured that she loved her so very much. They fell to sleep holding each other.

She knew things were going to be alright then and they were. Alex made strides to heal and they took their trip to New York the next week. Piper was getting anxious that Mandy wasn't able to get a hearing to review Alex's case. They met at Mandy's place for coffee before heading to see Nicky. She filled them in on her progress. She filed another notion at the local courthouse where they now resided, since they were the ones that would actually house her for her detention. That judge actually let Mandy speak and sent her up to the next level to be evaluated. She sort of went in through a federal judge and got a hearing.

"Thing is, it isn't until after your first weekend. It was the earliest I could get it. I think I can win this for you Alex. I think house arrest would be sufficient after you did all of your six months in solitary because they took too long getting rid of a fucking criminal...one you were helping to put away," she bit out.

Piper didn't want her to go to the jail at all. She felt a panic rise in her throat and looked at Alex. She looked scared but resolved. "Okay...you're doing your best and...wow...it is amazing. Thank you." Piper knew she had to say that but she also knew there was no way in hell she was letting Alex step into that jailhouse.

** So...of course I gave them some healing goody feels. Thank you for all your congrats and reviews. I did rush a bit on the last chapter but only because writing Alex's deterioration was freakin' hard. I have really truly complicated feelings about solitary confinement and how it is used. I had them before OITNB but the show and PK's work has really opened up my mind to how women, in particular suffer in the US. I know it is worse or as bad in many other countries but we simply must do better. Google PK's talk before a congressional committee about this subject. I would suggest you read the entire statement from her website...but there are videos as well. Anyways- let me step down off my box and just say it was hard to write. However, if my stupid imagination keeps putting her in these situation, I should have the balls to write her through it. So...a few more chapters and I don't end on an even number. My OCD writer self well live. Please, Review...and if you are going to OrangeCon- I'll be wearing a baseball cap with three letters on it..grins Fae***


	12. Chapter 12 Unstoppable Force Epilogue

Chapter Twelve

Alex didn't want to spend the weekend in jail but more than that, she didn't want Piper to go through with her plan. Her wife was planning on skipping town. All those years ago, Piper watched her. She knew that her next step was to acquire ID illegally and probably she had already started the process. Piper made a few phone calls to people she shouldn't remember. Alex found the PI's name she was using to get a hold of Jerry. He is currently in prison so she would have to go to his Uncle, Jenks. He wasn't good or reliable but she felt desperate. She had more faith in Mandy actually getting her weekends changed to house arrest for these last few months than she did Piper living happily on the run. There just weren't any options for them and it really pissed her wife off when things happen that she can't control.

They had enjoyed their time in the city. She helped them pick a warehouse and office property and got to eat at Red's Russian Cafe with Nicky.

"These girls are learning from the sweetest head chef around. Not to mention all the recipes from Red's kitchen. More importantly, they're learning a skill to help get them hired," Nicky ventured. She was drinking lemonade and watching Alex eat the food with glee. Alex knew she was worried because she has lost so much weight since the time she saw Alex when she got out.

"About that, I am going to help ETW, and the Women's Prison Association, hold a fund raiser to invite certain people to create those jobs. If we can get them to commit to not only money but to be pilot restaurants that hire these young women...well we could start making more of a difference," Piper explained. Alex listened to her plan and watched as she already started to make that happen. She could make a difference so she was going to do it. Nicky seemed to really like the fire in Piper's eyes as well.

"So how is Lorna?" Alex asked her out of the blue. Nicky smiled some and looked over at Piper.

"Did you tell her?" she asked Piper. Her wife just shook her head.

"No, actually I didn't. I thought you'd want to tell her," Piper said with a grin.

This made her curious. "What?"

"Well, she agreed to see me. I visited last weekend and she hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. She asked me lots of un-Lorna like things about my recovery that Red totally made her ask..they she just started to gossip about the girls on the grounds crew. It was like we were in the Library or cafe again. When our time was up she got teary eyed and asked me to write her with my phone number," Nicky said with a shit eating grin.

"That is fantastic...who else are you dating?" Alex asked. Piper's eyebrows shot up but Nicky laughed.

"I've been out a few times...but it's hard because of recovery. I don't do bars much anymore...but I met this chick at the grocery store and she fixed me dinner. I ate her for dessert and she asked me to stay for a weekend," Nicky bragged. Piper rolled her eyes and they all talked about how Piper was under appreciated in their sex game. Nicky got quiet when they all thought of Boo. Alex shifted some and Nicky just looked up and took her by the hand.

"Everyone has to own their own shit...she pushed things too far and paid the price. She got twelve more years and was moved up the Hill for them." No one had told her what had happened to Boo. It was all in the air when she went back inside. Piper had known but didn't tell her. She could tell by the way her wife was looking at Nicky that she didn't think she should have told.

"Thanks for telling me and you're right. I tried to keep Boo out of it but she kept pushing. I'm cool with it. So, are you going to tell Lorna about your grocery girl?" Alex shot back. It was like they were sitting together at the lunch table again. Nicky laughed and said that probably wouldn't be a good idea and Piper launched into asking her what type of relationship she wanted to have with Lorna if she didn't ell the truth. She refused to comment on the discussion and it was still fun to watch the two close friends go at it. Nicky was different with Piper. She was a flirt still but they had a deep friendship that made Alex happy because they had each other.

They stayed at the Plaza and it made Alex laugh. It was fantastic and Piper enjoyed spoiling her some. She was happy though when they got back to the cabin. The weather was lovely and they enjoyed the blooming trees as Alex drove them back. Seth wasn't pleased but he agreed to follow them so they could ride alone. Piper had insisted he follow as well...Alex had already figured out she would pull away from security because she wanted to bolt with Alex.

"Piper, I want Cal to drive me to the jail."

She stopped folding Alex's shirts and looked over their laundry with a look of such terror and hurt. "No, no...Alex I have to take you-"

"No...you don't...and I suggest you call Jenks and cancel that order. I'm not leaving with you...I've been talking to my therapist and I can do this," Alex said confidently. She decided to face Piper about it today. She was leaving tomorrow afternoon and Piper couldn't keep making these plans.

She started to speak and then shut her mouth. She squinted at Alex and got pissed off. It was a wonder to see. They started fighting when Piper informed her that she wasn't going to step one foot back in a cell anywhere. Alex reminded her that she was the one that had to do the time. They ranted some, argued and called each other names. It ended with crying. '

"This is so fucked up, we have to have an argument to actually express ourselves," Piper snorted through tears.

"Yeah, but we do that...remember when you told me you loved me in the kitchen? You were so angry," Alex recalled. Piper looked at her from where she was by the door to the deck. She was lovely in her long sleep smith shirt and yoga pants. She wore no makeup and had her hair up in a sloppy bun on top of her head. She was tired because she'd been having dreams the last two nights.

"I had hoped we'd matured more than that. I...I get so fucking angry Alex," Piper said with quiet conviction.

"I know, kid. You always do...so do I, it is how we show we care sometimes. Either way, I want Cal to take me to jail and you can pick me up. I'd also like you not to come visit me on Saturday because you should do that radio show in the City. It could lead to another NPR panel," Alex said again.

"How do you know that?" Piper looked at her with suspicion in her eyes. Alex smiled. She had been a bit nosey on Piper's desk.

"I know lots of things because I can tell when you're planning shit. You've given up enough of your time because of my fucking crimes. Do you understand me Piper Elizabeth Chapman? Enough is enough. I will go do my time and we will live our lives. I'll be okay and if I'm not okay, you will help me," Alex stated. She would be stronger for Piper. Solitary had won. It had beaten her down until she wasn't sure who she was anymore. But Alex was a survivor and she needed to face the next phase of her life head on or she wasn't worthy of the woman she married.

Piper walked over to the drawer and lifted up Alex's tee shirts. She pulled out a packet and walked it over. She handed it to her. "I pay for security and I pay for people who know how to get things. Yes I called Jerry...but Seth overheard me and we had a talk. We have all we need to disappear to a few countries of your choosing with no extradition. Not that they'd come knocking down our door for you...you're nearly done and the case is over." She placed a neatly wrapped packet with paper, IDs and traveler's checks. It was enough to get lost for a few months.

"Keep this for if Kubra comes after us again. From what we've read, he is too busy trying to save his brother's regime. For now though, I'll face the county jail and Mandy will work on the house arrest," Alex offered. She was beyond proud of her and it must have shown.

"You're proud of me for actually getting together what we would need. I told you, Al...no one is going to hurt you again. You're my other half now, "Piper whispered against her neck after she crossed to her and slipped in Alex's arms.

"I am. I can't fucking wait to travel with you. I love you Pipes," Alex kissed her after she spoke. They ended up tearing at each other's clothes until they were both naked on the floor before the deck door. At one point, Alex had Piper riding her hand in her lap. Her legs were wrapped around her and Alex had three talented fingers inside of Piper. She was moving her hips in these amazing circles when she looked up and saw a security guard watching from the side of the house

Alex glared at him and he snapped out of his shock and turned away. She didn't stop what she was doing as Piper was cumming hard on her fingers. She just pulled her closer into her embrace. Afterwards, she told Piper she wanted to finish in the bed and Alex pulled the shades before joining her. Piper treated her to the sweetness torment with her lips and tongue. She had developed her skills and was very adept and pushing Alex to the edge then pulling back. After three times Alex held her head in place with a fierce grip in her hair. Piper moaned as her hair was pulled and Alex remembered how she liked it...especially when Alex grabbed from the base of her head. After Piper sent her flying high into the sky of throbbing pleasure, Alex pulled her up by the base of her hair, Piper's eyes rolled back some as she claimed her mouth. Their Sex was mind altering sometimes. It was so much better than any other sex she had ever had that it was hard to remember ever feeling satisfied with anyone else. It was their connection and it was fucking awesome. She didn't have the stamina she had before Litch. Her strength wasn't back up to a hundred percent but she gave her the best she could with the energy she had.

Afterwards, Piper finally was out cold and Alex got up. She went to find Seth and told him to fire the guard that was looking inside. She then asked that they not patrol close enough to see in their windows. She spoke at length about not being on display. He agreed to pull me back to the perimeter and cut back on the security. She noticed it was late in the evening and he was still there dressed and ready to do business. "You should get some rest Seth...You're going to need it keeping up with Piper this weekend," she half joked. His eyes got wide for a second before he settled down like he expected her to know what was going on with her wife.

"The IDs are valid and not traceable to her. I wouldn't let anything happen to either one of you...but I take it you will be serving your sentence?" Seth shot back.

Alex nodded and waved goodnight. She moved back to their bed and snuggled close to Piper. She dreamed that Piper was being chased by Kubra. She couldn't catch up to them and couldn't keep him away from her. She must have been whimpering because Piper turned to comfort her. They slept into the day and when they got up Cal had made them a nice big breakfast. Neri was huge and glowing. Piper was so gentle with her and both Chapmans catered to her. Alex loved watching Piper's face when she touched her belly with the baby kicked. It struck Alex to the core.

Piper looked up at her when she felt the baby kick and smiled at Alex. "I want to give you that one day…if you want. I think I could parent as long as we did it together." Alex couldn't believe she actually said that.

"Really?" Piper asked incredulously.

Alex smiled and nodded. There was this knot of emotion in her throat. Piper moved over and straddled her wife at the table. She kissed her so tenderly and looked in her eyes as if she was searching for some ruse.

"I feel like I can do anything with you," Alex whispered. Neri started to cry because they were the most beautiful couple. Alex winced at the hormones but appreciated the compliment.

They were never far from each other's arms all day. When it was time to go, Piper actually made a whimpering noise that Alex wished she could forget. She kissed her with immense passion and then turned to head to the car.

"I will be good…just let me go with you," Piper pleaded.

Alex shook her head. "No…I can't do that again baby. I heard your scream at Litch..I can't spend these forty-eight hours with that in my head. I'll see you Sunday, 5PM…don't be late," Alex answered. Neri waddled up and put her arm around Piper to show Alex that she had her.

Cal didn't talk much on the way there and she wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not. Once there, they seemed confused about what she was doing. Cal didn't leave until Alex was taken back. They didn't make her change clothing, which was great. She was searched thoroughly and then taken through a series of doors. The jail was old but she could tell it was clean. The guards weren't going out of their way to make Alex feel like shit, so that was a big improvement. When she saw the cell doors though she stopped walking and felt her heart start to race. They were solid, like the SHU with a slot on the bottom for a tray and a small door to look into the cell.

"Come on Miss Vause….I read you've done time at Litchfield, this should be easy," a female officer said. Alex knew there weren't men in the female cell block. They could do that on a county level but there wasn't enough female guards on a Federal level. She took another step forward and felt herself start to panic again.

She tried to talk but gasped instead. An older female guard came up. "Are you Alex Vause?" She tried to answer but had to bend over to try and catch her breath. Alex was afraid she was having a heart attack. "Okay…Piper said this might happen. Let's go over here for a moment," the older guard moved her to a table in a common area right outside the cells.

"What the hel—heck Myrtle? She has to go into lockup, they aren't allowed out for two more hours," the other guard complained. Alex couldn't really focus on their name tags at the moment.

"Look, she has some issues from abuse at Litch. She just did five months in solitary," the older one explained. "Her wife called to speak to us about it yesterday." Alex didn't know Piper had made that call. She must have done it when she was helping Cal with the plants on the porch. The other officer seemed to scoff at the word "wife" but the older officers

"I'm sorry, officers….I…just can't breathe well," Alex gasped out.

"Take a long deep breath, calm down…everything will be alright," the older officer said. Alex looked at her name tag….it read Myrtle Dunn. It took several minutes for her to stop seeing spots. Officer Dunn opened the cell door and showed Alex the bunk beds within. There were two desks and it was about twice the size of her solitary cell. She walked inside and officer Dunn said she'd wait a little while before closing the door. Alex felt like a big baby when she started to cry silently. She was so grateful. Her wife was always looking out for her. Sometime passed and she came to shut the door. Alex jumped when the door shut.

Myrtle checked on her through the locked up period. Alex was happy to come out when it was about a half an hour before dinner. Apparently, they did breakfast and lunch in their cells but dinner was out with others. The food was brought in to them like at MCC in Chicago. It wasn't half bad. It was decent meatloaf with the fixings. There were twenty other women there and all seemed pretty friendly. Most were there for parole violations or not being able to pay fines levied by the court. Most were just awaiting trial. There were a few of them that didn't talk too much or hang with others. They were curious about Alex because she was only there for the weekend. When it was time to go back in to the cell she didn't have the panic attack and that made Myrtle happy. Once they were in there, they were locked up through the night.

She slept and dreamed. Alex woke five or six times in the night screaming. Other girls banged on the walls and complained to the guards. She stopped trying to sleep after that and just sat at her desk watching TV through the monitor. It was some wildlife channel and it made her think of Taystee and her remote days. They were let out to shower a few at a time in the morning. She was given an inmate uniform at that time. Her clothes were taken and put in a big zip lock bag. It made her stomach drop. The girls looked at her like she was crazy but she just tried to look tough like she didn't care.

"Hey, look…are you seeing doctor on the outside? I'm a nurse and well…you have to be able to sleep," one of the prisoners said in the shower.

"Yeah…I was doing some better but being incarcerated again-"

She nodded and seemed sympathetic. They went back in their cell and got some pretty decent breakfast burritos. She didn't finish hers though because she felt they may tear her stomach up. There were some magazines on her bunk when she came inside. Her cell had been left open during lunch so they could use her toilet if they needed to go. Someone had given her magazines. None were current but Alex figured they wanted her to read during this time and not fall to sleep only to wake up screaming. She was happy for the reading material and devoured the first two before Lunch. If you had a visitor, they would come to let you out to go to another part to visit via a computer monitor. Alex was kicking herself for asking Piper not to come visit. She missed her so much and the added time out of the cell would be wonderful.

It was about the end of visitation time when her cell opened. "Come on Vause, you've got a visitor." It was the younger guard, Miller. She looked a bit like Trish and the name kind threw Alex as well. She didn't expect a visitor. "I don't see why they let you do this, you're only here for forty-eight hours. I hear you kept everyone awake last night. Don't make us come in and gag you," she threatened. Alex knew they wouldn't but it made her shiver anyway.

She went through the far doors by the table and there was a simple room with desk. She sat at the desk and the monitor popped on. There were rules of course. She couldn't touch the monitor at all. It blinked twice and then she say Piper's face.

"Hey Al…you look good," Piper said first with a smile. "Don't be mad…I had to see you're alright."

Alex looked at her for a moment and leaned forward. "I love you Piper. I'm glad you're here and that you didn't listen to me."

Piper relaxed immediately. "So how is it?"

Alex shrugged. "We spend a lot of time in the cell but there is a schedule."

"How did you sleep?"

She just looked at Piper and contemplated telling her a lie. She saw her worried face and knew she would be able to tell. "Not well. I had the screaming nightmares."

Piper winced. "Don't feel bad….it's normal."

"I'm in a cell by myself though…and someone left me some magazines in there. The food is better here…the guards said a local restaurant fixes the meals," Alex explained. Piper's eyes got wide and nodded.

"How did you sleep kid?" Alex asked her but she could see the rings under her eyes.

"Well, I slept in the bed….part of the time. I just got up and watched TV afterwards," Piper smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you for calling ahead. Myrtle let me take my time getting in the cell….I had a panic attack," Alex admitted.

"She seemed really nice. I thought you might be mad at me…or they'd be assholes about it," Piper responded.

"No…no they are nicer here overall. Fuck, you know how we talked about maybe having a kid…if we do, we gotta name her after Mandy," Alex said. Piper's eyes got wide. " I don't think I could have survived Rikers."

Piper shivered. "You shouldn't EVER have to go there."

"What about your interview today?" Alex was thankful to see her but she really did want her to focus on herself.

"I will be doing it on the phone in the car. No worries…they were more than willing to work with me once I explained I had to see that my wife was alright," Piper answered with a smile.

"I am alright baby. This is just one more thing we have to get through," Alex said softly to the screen. She reached out to touch the monitor but stopped. Piper blew her a kiss and she playfully caught it. Their time was over quickly and Piper didn't cry at all. She felt better when she returned and realized she could do this for the next day.

She tried not to sleep that night but woke in the early morning screaming. The door opened and one of the guards woke her up. Alex didn't know her but she was nice about it. She left the door open but told Alex to stay in her cell. The open door kept the dreams at bay. They repeated the schedule the next day. She played rummy with some of the prisoners and there was a fight over dominoes that the guards broke up….they lost thirty minutes of their time out though over it and everyone was pissed at the girls that got into the yelling match. Eventually, her time came and she was released. She changed into her clothes and was led to a side door. The light outside hurt her eyes…but she rubbed her eyes and looked around for Piper. She was heading to the front of the building when Piper came running around the corner. She grinned at Alex and ran to her.

"Hey kid, apparently they let you out over here," Alex said as Piper wrapped her arms around her. Piper didn't speak as she hugged her really hard. They walked back to the truck together in silence and Seth drove them home.

"I fucking love you, wife," Piper finally said as they walked up the porch to their home.

"Ditto kiddo….ditto."

Months Later: Epilogue

Mandy never got the sentence changed. She was shut down in the local court. Alex had already had too much of her sentence commuted. She went through the weekend ordeal each week and it got easier. She actually met some girls that she brought to the Women's Prison Association's attention. She worked with Polly and had an official job at ETW for the last bit of her parole. Piper started to travel around the nation giving talks. She was really making a difference. Her story was elevated to National attention by her activism and she knew that Piper would end up writing a book. Alex couldn't travel with her without permission but they planned a trip to Cambodia once she was off paper.

Alex had two dinners with Piper's parents. It helped that Neri and the new baby, Esmeralda loved her. Alex was the only one that could get her to stop crying sometimes. She was perfect. She came while Alex was in jail on the weekend. It tore her up not to be there but Piper came to visitation and gave her a blow-by-blow of how Cal passed out and she had to help Neri deliver. They moved to their own place out in the country soon after. Piper missed them a lot but Alex really missed Cal's cooking. Her parents weren't exactly warm to Alex but she could tell that they supported Piper.

"You're okay with the apartment in the city?" Piper asked for the tenth time. She rented a nice place in the Upper East Side so they would have their own place to stay when she had to be in the City for work. Alex had PoPi products in Barneys, Wholefoods and soon to be, Trader Joes. She was working on making more money for her wife and it really gave her a sense of purpose.

"Yeah, it is close to where Nicky and I go to meetings sometimes. She texted me to ask if you were going up to see Lorna this weekend…." Alex looked at her phone as she said it.

"Um, no remember, I have to go to Wilmington to give a blog reading at UNC," Piper answered. Al nodded and texted Nicky that she could have Morello all to herself that weekend. They were getting closer and maybe, just maybe when Lorna got out in 18 months, they will actually be together.

Piper took Alex by the hand and walked her out to sit on the deck. She held her close and snuggled up to her wife. "I don't know what I did to deserve you…twice..or three times in my life." Alex spoke quietly and Piper seemed to enjoy the sentiment.

"You told me that we'd live through this…and we did. You deserve me….we deserve this because we have true love," Piper explained with a whispy quality in her voice.

"So…we're inevitable, eh kid?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yep….we're inevitable….an unstoppable force. Come on, let's go for a walk by the lake," Alex responded. She knew a certain spot by the boat dock that was perfect for making love. Piper's grin told her she understood plan and approved. Life was good and she knew it would only get better…and never be boring with Piper by her side.

The End

***I hope this cleared up any loose ends you may have had with this story. I've got a ton of planning to do for my trip tonight. You are the best readers in all of OITNB Fandom. Follow me on tumblr and twitter and I"ll post some pics. Faecym-mica for tumbler and at symbol faecymry on twitter. Blessings to you all. I will either post a new story on Saturday or not…not sure if Season three will inspire me….either way I'm sure to write a bit about Stella! Peace to you all. Fae***


End file.
